Children of Darkness
by Seressoth
Summary: To be rewritten. Hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Children of Darkness

**Author**: Dying Dreams  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!  
**Summary**: Four years, Naruto's heart was broken by the one person he loved most when he tried to reveal a secret that should have made him happy.

**Sasuke**: You're to angsty you know that?  
**Dream**: What's your point?  
**Sasuke**: -Shrugs- I'm just saying. You know it's true.  
**Dream**: So?  
**Sasuke**: I hate you.  
**Dream**: I know you do. What else is new?  
**Naruto**: What's going on?  
**Dream**: Nothing to worry about. n-n  
**Naruto**: Are you guys fighting again?  
**Dream**: What makes you think that?  
**Naruto**: I dunno. It just sounds like you are.  
**Dream**: Well, it's nothing to worry about. We're not fighting so everything is fine.  
**Naruto**: Ok.  
**Sasuke**: -Sneaks up on Naruto and drags him out of the room-  
**Dream**: God I hope this means what I think it means. -Grabs her digital camcorder- Warnings, disclaimer, and chapter. Enjoy! -Follows Sasuke and Naruto-

**Warnings**: I'll say it once, and only once. OOC. Everywhere. Hate me, curse me, and burn me at the stake. I don't care what you have to say about how I do this because your opinion on that doesn't mean shit. So commenting on that will be kind of pointless ya know?

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. Never have, most likely never will.

**Chapter 1_  
_**_  
- - - - - - - - - -_

"Welcome back," Tsunade as three cloaked and hooded figures entered her office as she dismissed the present Shinobi.

A small pale hand grasped a tanned hand with one, and an olive skinned hand with the other. The group moved to the side, allowing the Shinobi to pass them on their way out.

"You're late you know," Tsunade said.

One of the figures shrugged and pulled back its hood, blue black hair spilling down her back.

"The threat of a civil war held us back from returning sooner," she said, her voice soft and melodic.

"Has it been settled?"

"It has," she said, releasing the small hand to move towards the desk past the still exiting Shinobi. "It took longer than expected to reach a compromise, but it has been settled."

Tsunade nodded. "And how is he?"

"Better," she said, sitting in an empty chair.

"Good," Tsunade said with another nod.

The dark skinned woman smiled and leaned back in the chair, waving a hand, motioning the other two forward.

"But you know," she said quietly. "He's still not over it."

"What?"

"Not completely anyways."

"I see," Tsunade said with a small sigh. "Close the door," she said to the last remaining Shinobi.

"I can fix a broken mind," she said, "but I cannot fix a broken heart."

The Shinobi's eyes widened as he heard the comment about the broken heart. He closed the door firmly behind him.

"Is he talking again?"

"No," she said softly. "He hasn't spoken since the day we left. The child has never heard his voice."

Tsunade sighed heavily. "I thought this would happen."

The woman shrugged. "Has he been told?"

"I've tried, Yukiko. I've tried. But the Uchiha refuses to hear anything to do with him.

Yukiko sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. "Is this all even worth the trouble it's going to cause?"

Tsunade shrugged and didn't answer. "What's his name?"

"Taro. Taro, meet Tsunade."

The child pulled back his hood, alluring azure eyes staring up at the busty amber eyed woman.

"Hello," he said quietly as he released his otokasan's hand and came forward.

Tsunade smiled. "It's nice to meet you," she said.

Taro nodded and climbed into Yukiko's lap, turning to watch the blond. "Is daddy going to get better?" he asked the blond woman.

"I hope so," she said.

Taro knew that tone. He knew there was little hope of his otokasan ever getting better. Yukiko had explained it to him once, what a broken heart meant. His otokasan had withdrawn so far into himself that he didn't care what happened to him. He was like an empty shell, the way he moved. Taro hadn't heard his voice in the three and a half years he'd been alive. He was starting to think he never would.

He knew all he needed to know about why his otokasan never spoke. He knew that his otosan had broken otokasan's heart. He wanted to fix it, glue the pieces back together, but he didn't know how. He was a happy child though. At least he had his otokasan and Yukiko-obasan. He loved them both. They were all the family he'd ever need, because he would never forgive otosan for hurting otokasan. He had firmly told Yukiko one day that otosan was a bad person and he hated him. Yukiko had said nothing to rebuke him, she had let it slide. He knew she agreed. He had never met his otosan, and he hated the man. The hatred of a child could be a powerful thing.

"Does anyone else know?" Yukiko asked.

"No. No one other than Shizune, Jiraiya, Iruka and I know."

Yukiko nodded. "Naruto, come sit down honey," she said softly to the still standing figure.

He nodded and moved forward, taking the chair next to the brunette. He didn't remove the hood though, because if he did it would mean he was vulnerable again. He couldn't take that, and no one pressed him to pull it back.

Yukiko placed and hand on his arm, rubbing it gently with her thumb. "Will you say hello to baa-chan?" she asked softly.

The hooded head turned to her briefly before turning back, lowering it as Naruto looked at his hands folded in his lap.

"That's alright," the olive skinned woman said softy, removing her hand. She looked at Tsunade and gave the Hokage a helpless shrug.

"I think," Yukiko said, "that the only one who can fix him, is the one who broke him."

Tsunade sighed again. "You may be right," she said regretfully.

"But I doubt he'd even think to try. Who's to say he won't break him completely?" Yukiko said, looking at Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "He'll never be the same again."

It was Yukiko's turn to nod her agreement. "The mask is down and the walls are up. I think the only reason he's still going on is for Taro. He doesn't want to leave him alone like he was. It would be more bearable for him, but he wants him to have a family, like he never had the chance to."

Tsunade nodded again. "Maybe you're right," she said sadly, her eyes lifting to the yawning child in Yukiko's arms.

Taro slumped in Yukiko's arms as sleep threatened to overtake him.

"I think he's tired," Yukiko joked. "Is it ready?"

"Yes. Everything has been prepared for your arrival, except provisions."

Yukiko nodded and wrapped her arms around Taro, turning the child around as she rose to her feet. Taro's small arms wrapped around her neck, his head in the crook of her neck. Tsunade pulled a set of keys from under a pile of scrolls on her desk and held them out.

Yukiko looked at Naruto. "Get them for me will you?"

The hooded blond nodded and stood up, reaching out to take the keys. His hand barely grazed Tsunade's as he took them, jerking back at the contact. Tsunade stared at him, lowering her hand slowly.

"He does that from time to time with everyone," Yukiko said quietly. "Don't think too much about it. He's done it to Taro and I numerous times, and there's not much I can do about it."

Tsunade sighed and nodded in understanding. As the two headed for the door, Yukiko paused and looked over her shoulder at the blond woman. "You can tell Iruka-san," she said as Naruto opened the door.

Tsunade nodded as Yukiko turned back to follow him, the door shutting behind them. Yukiko felt Naruto slip the keys into one of her pockets as they headed down the tower. She already knew where the residence was. Naruto moved closer to her as they stepped outside. He would stay as close to her as he possibly could.

Periodically, his thoughts would wander back to the brunet he loved so much. He could never stop loving him, even if the Uchiha had broken his heart. He'd been four months along with Taro when he had tried telling the brunet about the child growing within him. But Sasuke had turned on him, called him a liar and a freak, that he was disgusting. The Uchiha had told him he never wanted to hear anything like that ever again, and he had left the crying blond.

Three days later, Yukiko had arrived as a dignitary for her village, preparing to arrange an alliance between Konohagakure and Taiyogakure. She had seen the broken blond through the doorway leading off to a room attached to the office. Tsunade had explained a few things, and Yukiko offered him a way out. She knew what it was like, maybe not personally, but she knew the pain of a broken heart. She'd seen it many times before. Naruto just happened to be a more extreme case. He'd taken it harder than anyone could have expected.

She had helped as best she could, but his heart would remain in its broken state, and it would never be the same. Nothing would be the same. Yukiko had tried, but there was little she could do for him anymore. The blond lived only for the sake of his son. He wouldn't leave the child alone, not any time soon anyways. He knew the day would come where he would no longer be able to bring himself to continue living, not even for his son. That day was far off, but it would surly come.

He didn't recognize the familiar voices that suddenly surrounded them. He jerked forward, fisting his hands in the back of Yukiko's cloak as the woman stopped walking, burying his face against her back. He heard a male voice speak his name questioningly, and he wondered how they had known.

"I'm sorry," Yukiko said, "but he's not going to speak to you."

"What? Why? Is something wrong with him?"

"That's a bit of an understatement," Yukiko said, rolling her eyes. "I'll assume you're his friends so I'll say this once, and only once. He's pretty much lost all will to live."

"What?" the brown haired man said, staring at her.

Yukiko sighed and shifted the child in her arms. "Do you know why he left here four years ago?"

"No," he said, the group shaking their heads.

She felt Naruto nod against her back, telling her it was ok to tell them.

"Uchiha Sasuke broke his heart when he tried to tell him something important. He took it harder than Tsunade thought possible. Three days after the incident, I arrived from Taiyogakure with the intent to attempt to form alliance between my village and Konoha. I saw him, and I offered him a way out. Tsunade agreed, and he came with me. He hasn't said word since the day I met him."

"But Sasuke said-" a pink haired woman started, interrupted by Yukiko.

"Don't you dare," the woman growled. "Don't you dare tell me that the Uchiha played the innocent card and blamed the break-up on Naruto. The guilt lies with him. He tore Naruto's heart to pieces, and there are far too many pieces for even me to fix it. I've dealt with broken hearts before, but he's gone so far that the only reason he's even still alive, is for the sake of his son.

"His... son?" a blond woman said, looking from Yukiko to the child in her arms.

"That's right." She felt him nod again, answering the unspoken question. "He was born... different."

"What do you mean?"

"It's extremely rare, but he was born with a fully functional set of female reproductive organs, as well as male. He is still a male in all sense of it, but he just happens to have something extra. This gives him the ability to conceive a child, and when he tried to tell the Uchiha, the bastard turned on him. I don't know all that was said, only they do, but the damage was done and it was enough to do what it did to him."

"So... is there no way to help him?"

"I'm not going to sugar coat it, but there's little to no hope of him ever being ok again. He's so far gone that I don't think there's much hope left. I already know that the day will come when he'll simply give up and let go. No it's not in the near future, but it will happen. Because like I said, he lives only for his son. Now if you'll excuse us, we must be going. The child is tired and I wish to put him to bed."

The Shinobi nodded and moved aside as the olive skinned woman started forward, Naruto still clinging to her back like a scared child. She didn't mind, not if it made him feel safe. As they walked away from the blonds friends and started past villagers, she heard the comments they made. They knew Naruto was under that cloak.

"If you know what's good for you, you will hold your tongues." They could hear the malice in her tone, her voice dripping with venom. The leader of her village may have wanted the alliance, but she despised its citizens. They were vile, disgusting creatures not even fit for carrion birds.

The comments stopped, but Yukiko did not relax. Enraged white eyes flickered from one side of the road to the other, watching them.

"Insult him again, and I will skin you alive," she threatened. They knew damn well by the tone of her voice that woman would carry out that threat. She would do anything to protect the blond and his child.

She felt Naruto's grip tighten on her cloak, the fabric bunched in his tanned hands. He was pleading with her not to hurt them. She would never understand why the blond was so forgiving. These people had hated him since the day he was born, since the moment the demon fox was sealed within him, and it irked her. She wanted the blond to be happy. She had hoped that by taking him to Taiyogakure, he would be able to get over the Uchiha and move on. But it was not to be.

Naruto had given birth to his child, but he still refused to speak. He would get his message across with small gestures and the like, nothing extravagant, but enough for anyone to understand what he wanted. Sometimes it was like he could read minds. Yukiko and her husband would just be watching him when he'd suddenly nod, answering a question they couldn't bring themselves to ask. It was uncanny really, the way he did it, but it was his only way of communicating.

He feared that if he spoke, he would be vulnerable again. The mask he had worn for years was gone, but nearly impenetrable walls had replaced it. He would never allow himself to be hurt again. He was glad his son had taken everything he was told so well. He quickly understood what otokasan's gestures meant. He learned early enough that otokasan would most likely never speak verbally to him, so they had to rely on their last option, sign language. Yukiko had found someone who knew it, and the woman had readily taught them.

It was all he had really. The day he'd met Yukiko was the day it all finally spiraled downward. He had been more than happy to be able to leave Konoha. He wanted to get away from the source of his heartache, no matter the cost. They had agreed that Naruto would be going to Taiyogakure for a three year _mission_ as some kind of diplomatic dignitary, something to do with the treaty. Tsunade played it off as him going to see if Taiyo really was suitable to sign a treaty with. The Hokage and the council had already agreed to the treaty, and the council was more than happy to send the demon child away.

But Naruto didn't care what the council thought, for he too was happy to leave this place. He didn't mind that the three years had turned into four. The longer he could be away, the easier it was to live for his child. He didn't have to think about the things that caused him pain. The people in Taiyogakure accepted him for who he was, few actually knew he was the vessel for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and those that did treated him with kindness and respect. It wasn't easy, containing a demon and being hated for it at the same time. No they'd never understand how that felt, but knowing what he shared his body with didn't faze them. They treated him like the hero Yondaime Hokage meant for him to be.

The day Yukiko had told him they were going back to Konoha, he almost cried. Almost. He wouldn't allow himself to though. That was another weakness he could not allow himself to show. He could not cry. He could not allow himself to. He hid his emotions away from the world. The only ones who saw them were his son and Yukiko. No one else was allowed in past the walls he had made to protect himself.

He stopped when he felt Yukiko slow down and stopped walking herself.

"We're here," she whispered softly, removing the arm around Taro's back and using it to gently draw the blond forward.

Naruto allowed himself to look up at the old style house before them. The entire yard was fenced off and gated. He watched as Yukiko pushed the gate open and stepped into the yard, holding it open for him as he followed. He heard the gate slam shut after Yukiko let it go, following the olive skinned woman up to the house.

Yukiko dug around in her pocket for a moment before pulling out the keys. She flicked through the few keys and held onto the one with a small piece of paper glue to it with the letter 'H' written on. She watched Naruto out of the corner of her eye as she pushed the key into the lock, twisting it. Hearing a click she pulled the key out and pushed the door open motioning for the hooded blond to go inside.

Stepping in behind him, she closed the door and watched him for a moment before heading up to the second floor to put the child to bed for the nap he was taking, leaving Naruto alone.

As soon as she was gone, Naruto moved into the sitting area and sat down on the long couch. His shoulders hunched forward as he leaned forward, hands grasped tightly in his lap. He finally allowed himself to think about the voices of his friends. Yukiko had told them in anger, and he had told her it was ok. He had expected to hear comments of disgust from them, but they didn't come. They had accepted it.

If he had allowed himself to, he would have cried back then, but then the walls would be down and he would be vulnerable again. All he could do was cling to Yukiko in fear of what would happen if he allowed them to see him.

He was but a mere shadow of his former self, even the self that had hidden behind the mask of the happy fool. Who would have expected that he would take rejection so hard? Sure others had rejected him before, but what Sasuke had done hit him hard, and he finally broke down.

Every day he had to remind himself that he was living for Taro. There was no other reason. Because he would not allow himself to allow his child to grow up without the love of at least one parent. Sure the child had Yukiko and her husband, but they were not his parents. No, he would never be able to fully give Taro the love he needed, but he could be there for him.

Taro was an intelligent child, and he understood this. In his little brain, he had come to the conclusion at just under a year that if his otokasan wasn't going to talk to him, then he would talk to otokasan. He had learned fast and rambling to the blond nonstop every day was soon as he could form coherent sentences. He was proud of himself when Naruto praised him the first day he spoke an understandable word, and even more for the first sentence he had properly formed. There were no words, but the child felt the love of his otokasan.

It was just after his third birthday when Yukiko had told him why otokasan never spoke, and about what had happened to him. Taro had taken it well and firmly stated that he hated otosan for hurting otokasan. He'd already come to his conclusion to never like the man that sired him. He was not worthy of the child's love.

Naruto had almost smiled that day when Taro told Yukiko that. The corners of his lips had twitched up, but the smile was never completed. His son hated the man he loved so much. No, he didn't really approve, but the child had his own opinion.

Before that day, Sasuke had always shown him all of the love and affection he could muster. Sure he was always the uke, but he didn't mind putting Sasuke's happiness before his own. He wanted the Uchiha to be happy, and if he was happy, Naruto was happy. He loved being able to make the Uchiha happy, because in return the Uchiha gave him his undying love.

Some might say that it was inevitable, that given time happiness would come to its end when the butterflies began to die. Maybe it was true, but at the same time maybe not. Though, if it was, didn't the butterflies need to be saved? And to save the butterflies, we must kill the spiders, right? But, what if there were no spiders to save the butterflies from? Did that mean that that happiness was going to die long before its time? If there are no spiders, then the butterflies cannot be saved.

So in the end, it was inevitable, wasn't it? A happy relationship had come to its end because one person could not accept a simple thing the other had tried to tell him.

As the fox watched his host slowly fall asleep, he concluded with a nod that he would never understand humans and their inability to accept the little differences that set them apart from the rest of the pack. Humans were stupid that way.

Kyuubi mulled over everything that had happened since the break-up. He was the only that ever heard the blonde's voice these days. Sure it wasn't often, but he still heard it. From time to time the blond would come to him when everything was getting to him again.

Sometimes when the blond needed someone to hold him when he was alone, the fox had been let out in the form of a clone in his image. Those were the days when Yukiko would be gone and Taro would be dead to the world in his room. He didn't know why, but Kyuubi was more than happy to hold the hurting blond as he cried silent tears.

It was hard sometimes, seeing his host this way. He had watched in morbid fascination as the blond had thrown up wall after wall of protection, shutting himself away from the world.

He blamed the Uchiha just as Yukiko did, but the blond would not allow him to tear the man limb from limb. Why he'd never understand. And even after all the brunet had done to him, the blond loved him unconditionally. Like he said before, he would never understand humans.

_- - - - - - - - - -_

**Dream**: -Coughs as she walks in, camcorder in her hand and a smile on her face- Ok then. Well that was the first chapter for you.  
**Sasuke**: -Walks into the room looking pleased with himself-  
**Dream**: Where's Naruto?  
**Sasuke**: Sleeping.  
**Dream**: Ok then…. Well anyways. Please review. I feed off of reviews of every kind like candy. Hell even a flame would keep me going just to piss people off even more.  
**Sasuke**: Weirdo.  
**Dream**: You're ability to call me stupid names is astounding, Sasuke. I hope you're proud of yourself.  
**Sasuke**: Sure why not.  
**Dream**: -Rolls her eyes- Anyways, see ya later. -Waves and throws Sasuke out before following


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Children of Darkness

**Author**: Dying Dreams  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Sasuke**: -Stumbles into the room followed by a very disoriented Naruto, gloating author following-  
**Dream**: Wassa matter?  
**Sasuke**: -Glares at her and says nothing-  
**Itachi**: What'd you do?  
**Dream**: Nothing. n-n Anywho. I had someone tell me in a review that they don't like Yukiko. So just to let you know, she's a supporting character and she keeps the plot going. That's her main purpose. I'll say it now, she probably isn't as strong as them, but _if_ she were to fight Sasuke she would probably win because her fighting style is different than his. I'm not comparing their power here, just the way they fight. _If_ I do a fight scene between them, you'll see. n-n Which I might need help with if I ever decide to do it. o.o  
**Itachi**: Are you done?  
**Dream**: Mmhmm.  
**Itachi**: So why did you rewrite this chapter?  
**Dream**: Because it was bugging me and I didn't like it. Besides. It'll make me happy if I get it how I want so shush.  
**Itachi:** Ok... So what did you do to ototo?  
**Dream**: Hmm? Oh. Nothing. n-n He was bitching about something earlier so I smacked him upside the head several times. Let me tell you, it was fun.  
**Itachi**: -Sighs and shakes his head- Warnings, disclaimer, well, you get it right?  
**Dream**: Oh yeah, and for those of you that did read it, my apologies but you're going to have to read a new chapter two. The first time around it was bugging me so ya know... it had to be redone. Sorry for those that are confused or thought they were seeing things. This is for the fanfiction dot net readers only. x3

**Warning**: The same OOC thing applies to every chapter, and I don't really think there's anything worth noting that you need to be warned about.  
**Disclaimer**: Still not with the owning. However, all characters and locations not associated with the series belong to me, as does the plot for this story. No touchy.

**Chapter 2**

_- - - - - - - - - -_

Yukiko found the blond asleep on one of the couches in the sitting room. She smiled down at him as she gently smoothed her hands over the cloak still covering him. Before Taro had fallen asleep, the child had firmly told her that no matter what, otosan was not allowed near otokasan. She had sighed and shook her head, not saying a word as she tucked him in, kissed him on the forehead and silently left the room as he drifted off to sleep.

She knew damn well that the only one who could change things was probably the Uchiha, and she hated that. The damnable fool was the one to cause this mess, so why should he be the one to fix it? It's simple really. He was the only one Naruto would change for. The blond would always love him. She knew that. Hell, even the fox knew that.

She sighed then, scratching the side of her head gently. She straightened and turn away. She had an Uchiha to find and possibly harass. Discarding her cloak by the front door, she unlocked it and pulled it open, stepping outside. White eyes glanced around her, narrowing in annoyance. She could feel several unfamiliar chakra signatures coming her way. She sighed once again and pulled the door shut behind her, locking it.

She feigned ignorance as she strode toward the gate. She wouldn't be deterred. She had things to talk about with the Uchiha. Important things that couldn't wait.

"Don't bother," she said, walking towards the people she recognized as the blond's friends. "He's asleep right now. Leave him be."

"But we just-" one of them started.

"I said no," she replied, interrupting th moron. "It's been a long journey. He needs his rest," she said firmly, her tone leaving little room for argument. "Perhaps tomorrow."

She heard the barely audible muttered troublesome, before the defeated group turned and left. She watched them go before continuing. It annoyed her that they would try to see him again so soon. What right did they have? None of them had tried to help the blond so why the hell were they even his friends?

It wasn't like it was a secret that Naruto was leaving, but not one of them had come to say goodbye to him. Naruto had cried the entire day until he fell asleep. She had held him close. It was all she could really do for him at the time. She sighed for what could probably be the millionth time that day before she paused to ask someone where the Uchiha District was. She thanked the nameless stranger and took to the rooftops, heading to where she hoped the Uchiha brat was.

She muttered obscenities under her breath. She would curse the Uchiha if he still hated the blond after all this time. She might take a stab at killing him, but then again it might not go over so well, what with the alliance and all. She sighed as she pushed her morbid thoughts away and focused instead on what needed to be done.

She didn't want to, but if she had to she'd probably resort to something physical to get him to comply, or something. She wasn't sure just yet.

Her head snapped up when she felt a slight burst of chakra some ways ahead of her, presumably from the Uchiha District. White eyes fixated on her destination as she moved forward a bit faster. She had an Uchiha to annoy. It wasn't every day one could do that, even if she had done it to the elder Uchiha a few months back when the fool and his partner had to try to come for Naruto again.

No, she hadn't fought them. She had actually managed to piss off the Uchiha and not get killed. Amazing isn't it? She taunted, she teased, she pushed every button imaginable until the usually emotionless man erupted and attacked in a blind rage. That was when they made their escape. The blue fish thing, or was it a shark? was trying to calm the Uchiha down before he could do something he'd regret later while they got away unscathed.

She had had the impression that the elder Uchiha never showed emotion, so she'd wanted to test that theory. Yukiko one, Itachi theories zero. What a day that had been.

She paused on a roof, crouching as she looked towards the Uchiha district before her, eyes looking up and down the street along the wall that surrounded the place. She lifted a hand and scratched her head behind her ear. This was sure to be fun.

She pushed herself forward and dropped easily to the ground below, approaching the main gate. Tossing common courtesy out the window, she pushed it open and let it close behind her as she stepped through.

She didn't mask her chakra, so she was sure the Uchiha would be aware of her presence and come to her. That's what she was hoping for anyways.

She felt the malicious chakra before she saw its owner, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she said, the amusement evident in her voice, white eyes watched the dark haired Shinobi as he stalked towards her. "So I finally get to meet the bastard that broke his heart, eh?"

Sasuke froze mid step, dark eyes wide as he stared at her.

Yukiko cocked her head to the side and smiled. "That's right. It's been what, four years and two months or so since you last saw him right?"

"Who are you?"

"Suzumiya Yukiko," she replied. "Unofficial guardian of Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Taro."

"What are you saying?" he demanded.

"I thought you were supposed to be some kind of genius," she said in an offhanded manner, giving a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"He... he's..."

"That's right," she said, interrupting him. "We've just arrived today."

"I-I h-ha-" he stammered, stopping as she interrupted him again.

"I have to say, this is very unbecoming of you," she said. "Moving on, we need to talk, Uchiha."

"A-about what?" he replied, hesitantly.

"What do you think?"

"No," he said firmly. "I can't."

"I guess you don't care if he dies then do you," she replied with another shrug.

"What?" he said slowly, uncomprehending.

Yukiko turned away slightly, hiding her smile from him. "You heard me. He's been dying since that day. I don't know how much longer he can hang on."

"I don't believe you," he replied, glaring at her.

She shrugged and looked back at him, her smile gone. "If you don't believe me then fine, but if you don't do anything, he will die."

"How?"

"Suicide."

Sasuke stared, unbelieving. The way she said it so calmly made it seem all the more true. He knew he'd made a huge mistake when he walked away from Naruto, but he had never believed his foolish actions would hurt the blond so much. He still loved him. He knew that. He had never stopped loving him.

But that day, that agonizingly painful day, he had made the worst mistake and lost his most precious person. He had acted rashly, not even stopping to think when the blond had told him his biggest secret and then about the child growing inside of him. His first thought had been the blond was making a mockery of him, trying futile to get his hopes up before they would be brutally crushed. He hadn't seen the blond since.

"But why?"

"Because he doesn't have the will to live. When you broke his heart, he shut down. He's a shell of his former self. The only reason he's even still living is because of the child. He doesn't want him to grow up alone."

Sasuke looked at the ground, having moments ago calmed when Yukiko had said the blond was going to die.

"What can I do?" he half mumbled.

Yukiko smiled slightly. "I can give you a a few suggestions. We came to the conclusion that the only one who can fix him, is probably you. Kami-sama knows how hard I've tried to help him, but he still loves you. He always has and he always will."

"What do I do?" he said, lifting his head to meet her gaze.

"I can only get you started, the rest you have to figure our for yourself."

She watched as the Uchiha sank to his knees, hands planted on the hard ground. This was exactly what she had wanted to happen. She knew damn well the blasted Uchiha was the only one who could change things. It was all his fault, and he had to fix it. She had an inkling the Uchiha still loved the blond, and she all but hoped she was right.

"I have a question," she said, crouching down in front of him, resting her arms on her thighs.

Sasuke lifted his head, black eyes meeting white. "What?" he asked quietly.

"Do you still love him?"

"What?" he said, repeating the word.

"Do. You. Still. Love. Him." she repeated.

He looked down again, muttering his reply under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't hear you. Speak up."

"Yes," he said a little louder this time.

"Just the word I wanted to hear," she said, standing up.

"Get up," she commanded.

Sasuke rose, watching her warily.

"We have much to discuss."

"Like what?"

Yukiko smiled and turned, heading towards the main house. "Away from prying ears," she replied.

He stared at her for a moment before following.

-

Naruto woke an hour later from his slumber, his mind a little hazy as he slowly sat up to prevent a headache. He sighed when he didn't feel Yukiko's familiar presence anywhere in the house. He'd woken from another dream about Sasuke. His eyes had opened as soon as it had started to take a turn for the worse. His feet hit the floor as he buried his head in his hands. Returning to Konoha had been a bad idea.

He ignored the fox as the demon tried to reach out to him. The fox had tried, but he could never stop the dreams from coming to the blond. They seldom turned into nightmares, but it still brought pain and the fox didn't like it.

Kyuubi continued pushing, trying to talk to him, but the blond shut him out. He didn't want to talk to the fox right now. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts of the brunet, despite the fact that he didn't really want to talk or even think about him.

His head jerked up when he heard Taro calling out for him. He bolted to his feet, running from the room. _Taro,_ he said in his mind.

He scrambled to the second floor, throwing the door to Taro's room open as the child came at him. He caught the child and held him close as the words tumbled out of the three year olds mouth. He'd had another nightmare.

He couldn't say the words that would calm him. All he could do was sit down on the bed and hold him as Taro told him all about his dream. He half-listened to him. It was usually the same thing anyways. A faceless stranger trying to kill Naruto.

He gently smoothed the child's dark hair as he began to settle down, snapping to attention when Taro called out to him.

"Otokasan?"

Naruto released him so he could use his hands.

_'What is it?'_

"Do... do you still love otosan? Yuki-obasan said you do. Is it true."

Naruto sighed before nodding. _'It is. I've always loved him, and I always will.'_

"But otokasan, he hurt you. I don't understand."

_'You might one day. But your otosan did so much for me. I just don't think I could ever stop loving him.'_

"Oh," Taro said, looking down. "Do we really have to be here though?"

_'Yes,'_ he replied. _'They had agreed that I was to come back after three years.'_

"Oh," he said again. Taro didn't know it had been four. Earlier that day he'd been asleep when Yukiko had spoken to otokasan's friends. "Do you think you'll see him?"

_'I don't know,' _he replied slowly. _'It's possible, but I don't know.'_

"Ok," he said, moving forward to nestle against his otokasan. He didn't know what else to say.

Taro was lulled back to sleep by Naruto's soothing hands on his head. Naruto watched his son sleep for a few moments before gently setting him back on the bed, curling up behind him with his arms wrapped protectively around him. His eyes fluttered closed as he drifted back to sleep.

_-_

"How do I know this will work?"

Yukiko smiled at the Uchiha. "If you don't like it, do something else. It's only a suggestion you know. You don't have to follow it."

"I don't like it."

"Stop bitching and do it your way then. I don't give a damn. Just do something."

"I will," he growled.

"Oh, but do remember, don't antagonize the child. He does hate you for hurting his otokasan as you did."

Sasuke narrowed black eyes at the olive skinned woman who only smiled at him once again. She shrugged her shoulders before speaking again.

"Well whatever you do, just don't make the child hate you anymore than he does. He's not so forgiving when it comes to Naruto."

"I understand," he said quietly.

"Oh, and one little thing. We'll be out shopping tomorrow. Use that if you can."

Yukiko rose from her seat and turned to leave. "Remember what I've told you, Uchiha. My faith lies with you in that you will do what needs to be done. You're the only one that can make a difference." she left him then, walking out of the room.

Sasuke stared after her, sighing softly as he lowered his head. He knew full well he'd thoroughly fucked up. She had told him nearly everything, summed up into a short tale leaving out everything that wouldn't make a difference either way. She had even gone so far as to tell him about his first suicide attempt the year before.

He grabbed the sides of his head with hands and muttered incoherently under his breath. He wasn't going to follow her suggestions. He'd do this himself. He was the fuck up, so he had to fix it. Right? Save the god damn butterflies.

Sasuke sighed as he slowly sat up, letting his hands fall between his open legs. For four years he'd regretted every single day of not being able to be with his blond. He had destroyed everything with those simple words that had spewed forth from his mouth before he could even stop himself and think about it. Only when the blond was gone did everything hit him full force and push him back with the raging tide. He was a god damned fool and he didn't know what to do now.

Naruto was worse off than him, and it was all his fault. Yukiko had told him that the blond didn't show emotions anymore, and that he'd thrown up wall after wall after wall to protect himself from the outside world. And the reason he didn't talk was because if he said something, he would hear Sasuke's words again.

The brunet ran his fingers through his dark hair, trying to figure something out. He would most certainly use the woman's little tidbit of information to _chance_ an encounter with the blond. He paused in thought though. Everything would revolve around the child. He had to somehow make peace with their child. But the only question was, how? How did one get a child that hated him to accept him? Damn near impossible, or at least he thought so anyways.

The key to getting to the blond was the child. Get the child and the rest of the pieces would fall into place, right? Right. It would work out somehow. It had to. He knew what he had to do now.

He also knew that Yukiko wasn't going to make it easy for him either. She'd told him as much. He could try, but he wouldn't be able to get close to Naruto. Not until the blond was ready for it anyways.

"This is frustrating," he grumbled, trying to think of a way to get to the child.

All he really knew, was that Taro hated him, and was very protective of the blond. He was sure that if he tried to approach, the child would lash out at him. He'd let him to. There was no way he was going to hurt the little boy. Not if he truly was his son as Yukiko had said.

He had every reason to believe it was all true anyways, considering everything that had happened to Naruto and all. There was much to do, and not a lot of time. He wanted to help his beloved dobe as soon as possible. He sighed again, trying to finalize his thoughts about what to do tomorrow. He doubted it would go over as he planned anyways, what with the kid and all. He could try to factor in possible outcomes, but it'd be pointless anyways.

He scratched his head and tried again, deciding to throw his plan out the window. He would handle it when the time came. Planning ahead was useless because he didn't understand the child at all. He slowly pushed himself to his feet, thoughts of everything that had happened still passing through his mind. He would never be able to forgive himself for hurting the blond as he had, and he doubted the blond would forgive him so easily. He didn't deserve his forgiveness. That would make everything harder, and the guilt would weigh heavier on his heart.

He muttered something unintelligible under his breath, rising to his feet. He clenched his hands and looked down. He could do this, couldn't he? He could fix everything and win back his dobe. He would make everything right again. It would be ok. It would go back to the way it was, the way it should be. He had to. He couldn't keep going without him, because the blond was his world.

He nodded to himself then. He had to believe in himself, believe that he could do this. He wouldn't mess up again. He couldn't do that, because if he did, there would be no second chance. The blond would be broken forever, and nothing would be the same.

_- - - - - - - - - -_

**Dream**: Stop touching me.  
**Sasuke**: Is it annoying you?  
**Dream**: Keep doing it and I'm going to bite your finger off.  
**Sasuke**: -Stops-  
**Dream**: Yeah that's what I thought.  
**Itachi**: -Sneaks up on her-  
**Dream**: Don't you dare.  
**Itachi**: -Lowers hands-  
**Dream**: Anyways. That was the second chapter. I think I like this one better. o.o Oh and in case you're wondering, I still don't feel like editing my chapters so if someone wants to do it for me, go ahead. XD I do believe I have my MSN address in my profile so if you really want to, e-mail me or contact me via messenger. Whichever I don't care. Kay well... review please! -Chases after a shiny thing-  
**Itachi**: -Watches her go- Sometimes I think she has ADD. o.o; -Follows her out with a disgruntled Sasuke behind him-


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Children of Darkness**

**Author**: Dying Dreams  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Itachi**: What are you doing?  
**Dream**: Nothing.  
**Itachi**: -Lifts an eyebrow- Then what's that?  
**Dream**: -Turns off her computer monitor and hides the camera in the desk- I don't know what you're talking about.  
**Itachi**: What were you watching?  
**Dream**: Nothing to be worried about. -Smiles innocently as she removes the card from the camera without him knowing-  
**Itachi**: Tell me.  
**Dream**: Nu uh. So anyways, before Itachi finds out what I was watching, warnings and disclaimer. Enjoy! -Runs from Itachi-

**Damp**: I confuse many. n-n It's one of my many personal joys in life.

**Warnings**:  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. The only things I own are the characters and places I create myself.

**Dream**: -Pokes her head back in for a moment- Oh yeah, I didn't edit this one either because I'm still being lazy. So if anyone wants to beta this story for me, first person to contact me might get to request a story if I feel up to it depending on what you ask for. You'll get all the gory details if you do ask about it. Ta! -Goes back to running from Itachi-

**Chapter 3**

_- - - - - - - - - -_

The dark haired Uchiha swore at himself, pacing back and forth by the front door. He'd barely gotten any sleep the night before; the dark circles under his eyes the only evidence. He's going to see the blond for the first time in three years today, and he had no idea what would happen. All he really knew at that moment, was that a child that was supposedly his despised him just for existing, and a rather strange white eyed woman had told him the things he wanted, but at the same time didn't want to know about that same blond.

Now don't go and say things can't get any more fucked up because they most certainly can. He had no idea how the blond would react to seeing him. He knew perfectly well that he'd torn apart the blonde's heart and metaphorically speaking, thrown him to the wolves. He was more to blame for the blonde's current state than all the years of pain he'd been forced to go through. Sure he knew all about Kyuubi like the rest of them did, but none of them understood the mental anguish the blond had gone through. Sasuke'd been a right bastard by turning into one of those pain inflicting bastards that hated the blond for a stupid reason such as deciding that he was a demon and not a vessel.

Swearing and cursing himself, he threw open the door forcefully and stepped out into the morning light. He slammed the door shut behind him and stomped his way toward the main gate, hands shoved into his pockets. Every step he took he swore and cursed himself for the complete and utter bastard he'd turned into. The child had every right to hate him. He hated himself even more now that he thought about it.

Yukiko had told him as much that not only was he damnable fool for doing what he did, but he should also be burning in the fiery pits of hell for it too. Hell he knew he deserved it to, but he couldn't change the fact that it had happened and he certainly couldn't go back in time and stop himself from saying those words. All he had was here and now, and he'd have to make do.

Lifting his angry gaze to the gates before him, he ignored them, opting to instead jump over them instead of walking through them. He landed with a soft thud on the other side of them, slowly rising as he shoved his hands back into his pockets, having removed them temporarily.

A half-assed plan formed in his mind as he started down the road, heading for the shopping district. Yukiko hadn't exactly told him when they'd be going out, so he figured he could wander around and figure something out before he saw them.

Sure that was a great plan. He didn't realize it at the moment, but any plan he did come up with would inevitably fly out the window. Hell, it might even break the glass on its way out. Who knows?

Roughly an hour had passed and eleven am rolled around. He saw her first, standing outside of what could be seemingly called a random establishment. Hell if he cared what it was. He saw her head turn slightly as her gaze focused on him, a smirk forming briefly on her lips before she disappeared inside. He blinked, trying to clear his thoughts and focus on the plan.

He pulled his hands from his pockets and started towards the place he'd seen her go into. He stopped as he approached the doorway. He saw her again, only this time she didn't acknowledge he was there. She was smiling at something, or someone. He couldn't tell which.

He watched as a small dark haired child suddenly ran at her, small arms wrapping around her smooth leg. She laughed, one hand reaching down to ruffle his dark locks. The boy pointed excitedly towards what he assumed was the dressing rooms. His gaze shifted and his breath hitched in his throat as he saw the object of the child's excitement.

_There he is,_ he thought, watching the blond, not paying attention to anything else but him.

He didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until Naruto began approaching the woman, taking small and unsure steps, almost like a child first learning to walk.

At that moment, the brunet wanted to run to him, take him in his arms and never let go. Apologize and beg for the forgiveness he didn't deserve. He wanted to do it so much, but he restrained himself, only allowing himself to watch as the woman smiled and nodded approvingly at his choice of clothes.

He could practically feel her smirk as she touched his arms in a way he was no longer allowed to. No. Not like a lover. Only someone who cared about him, like a sister or even a maternal figure.

He didn't feel the cold look of a child's hate filled gaze on him. He didn't see the child tugging at the hem of the woman's kimono, pointing at him. He was focused only on the blond, his thoughts running rampant through his head.

His gaze faltered when Naruto suddenly disappeared behind the woman. Sasuke hadn't seen the blond looking at him. He looked at the woman as she conveyed a message with her eyes, telling him to go ahead and see what he could do.

Cautiously he stepped through the doorway, making those same unsure steps Naruto had been making only moments before. He could feel it now, the angry aura that surrounded the child as the boy glared at him, blue eyes darkened with that hate. He didn't dare look down at him though. It would certainly spell his doom if he did.

He moved carefully, unable to remember his plan.

"N... Naruto," he said softly, hesitantly. He believed it now, the blond had come back.

"You must be the Uchiha," Yukiko said, making it believable that this was their first meeting.

He nodded slowly.

"Well. This is a rather pleasant surprise, don't you think so Taro-chan?" she said, glancing down at the child.

"Go away!" the child suddenly said, lashing out with his words. "You stay away from my otokasan! I hate you!"

Sasuke looked at them, a deep emotion he couldn't recognize filling his eyes as he looked at the child in despair. His child... he told himself. His son. Any thoughts of his plan suddenly vanished as the child ran at him, lashing out with his small hands in attempt to drive him away.

Sasuke didn't dare retaliate as the child hit at his legs. He could take no more of the child's hate filled cries. He sank to his knees, every little thing he'd ever done to hurt the blond coming at him all at once in an overpowering tide of hurt, pain and whatever else decided to come with it.

His head dropped as the unwelcome tears stung the back of his eyes.

"Taro," Yukiko said, the tone of her voice warning him. This was not at all what she had expected to happen.

Taro stopped his assault; slowly backing away from the man that was supposed to be his father. Yukiko could feel Naruto's hands tightening in the back of her kimono. He couldn't see what was happening, but he'd heard his son's angry words. He wanted to reprimand the child, but at the same time he didn't want to see the Uchiha.

Slowly, he looked around the woman, his eyes looking at Taro as the child slowly moved back from something. Cautiously and ever so slowly, he let his eyes lift to look the kneeling man, limp hair covering his face, arms hanging limply at his side.

Sasuke looked so pathetic at that moment as Naruto watched him.

"_He suffers with the guilt," _the fox said happily, amusement evident in every word.

"Shut up," _Naruto growled at him._

"_He really is pathetic thought," _Kyuubi said with a dull yawn.

"I said shut up," _Naruto said angrily, glaring at the annoying creature._

"_Bah!"_ the fox huffed. "_I can tell you want to go to him. Hold him and tell him you forgive him. Don't be so weak. He'll just hurt you again."_

"You think I don't know that?"

Naruto watched as the Uchiha remained unmoving, even as Yukiko reached up and pried his hands off of her kimono. He watched as the dark skinned woman approached him, moving taro behind her as she knelt before him, a hand lifting his chin to force him to meet her unwavering gaze. He didn't hear what she said. He didn't want to, but he saw Sasuke nod, trying to look away from her.

"It hurts doesn't it?" she said to him, her voice soft.

Sasuke nodded, unable to find the words to reply.

"You understand everything now, don't you?"

Again he nodded.

"Do you know what you have to do?"

Hesitantly, he shook his head. He couldn't form a single coherent thought in his raging mind.

Yukiko sighed and gave him an uncertain smile. "You'll figure it out though right?" she asked.

Slowly, he nodded. He would. He had to. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to the blond. If he died, he knew damn well he would want to go with him.

He could feel her breath against his ear as she whispered into it softly. "Save the butterflies."

And then she was gone, back to standing where she'd been only moments before, only this time Naruto wasn't hiding. He was staring openly at him. Sasuke looked away, trying to hide his shame as he slowly rose to his feet. He didn't look at them again as he turned and fled, afraid of what would happen if their eyes met.

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched him go.

"_Well that was certainly unexpected," _the fox said dryly, clearly disappointed with the outcome.

"Shut up," _the blond said for the third time that day. _"I don't want to hear it."

"_Did you see the look in his eyes?" _the fox said excitedly, ignoring him. "_Oh I so loved it. I'd give anything to see it again."_

"Drop it," _Naruto grumbled. _"I don't like this."

"_Like what? That he's running away again?"_

"That's not what I meant."

"_Then what did you mean?"_

_Naruto sighed. _"I don't know, Kyuubi. I just know I don't like this. "

Kyuubi snorted and curled up, deciding it was no longer worth his time to argue with the blond.

Naruto snapped back to reality when he realized his name was being called. He looked at Yukiko and signed, _'What?'_

She sighed. "Remember what I told you?"

He nodded.

"Good. He'll back you know. I know what he's thinking."

Naruto glared at her. She knew something that he did not, and he didn't like it. He had expected to see the Uchiha, bit not so soon. There was more to this _chance_ meeting than Yukiko was letting on, but he wasn't going to press the matter. He knew better.

He was somewhat un-trusting of her now. He could tell that this was _not_ their first meeting.

But he had seen the look in the Uchiha's eyes. He knew that the brunet hated himself for everything he'd ever done to the blond. He hated himself more than the blond thought possible. He really had wanted to forgive him though, to hold him in his arms once more and tell him it would all be ok.

But that was impossible. He would never allow himself to do that. The hurt was still there. The pain of the words the Uchiha had thrown at him still burned in his mind. He could not look past it. He could not turn away from it. It just hurt to damn much, even thinking about it brought about unyielding pain.

That was what the walls were for. They stopped the pain. They didn't let it hurt him as much as it used to. It left him feeling numb, but it was no longer unbearable. He had learned long ago that he was never truly meant to be loved. His ostracism was proof enough of that. What _friends_ he did have, they would never understand. They could never understand. They had never lived his life, and they never would. It had torn him apart long ago, barely healed by the Uchiha's love before the wounds tore themselves anew by the will of the fates, sending wave upon wave of destructive pain that threatened to destroy everything he was and everything he had ever wanted to be.

His only salvation had been the knowledge that he carried a child conceived in love, a gift from the gods themselves to ease at least some, if not all, of the pain he held inside.

He wasn't one to believe in destiny, but fate was a cruel bitch with a wanton desire to destroy whatever happiness he could gather for himself. She smiled cruelly down upon him as she tore him to pieces, ripping everything away from him in a matter of seconds.

He was a child born into a hate filled world. He was born in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

He was a child of darkness.

-

"Did you see him?" the blond asked as they slowly followed the running Uchiha. A few of them had seen the actual encounter, but it affected them all the same.

Uchiha Sasuke brought to his knees by the hate filled cries of a child. They had seen the look in his eyes as he fled. They wouldn't talk to him about it though. They knew better than to do something like that. Sasuke wouldn't want their pity, or their words. They didn't fully understand everything that was going. They couldn't, and they probably didn't want to.

They followed to make sure he didn't do something stupid.

Four years ago, the day after Naruto had left; the Uchiha had burst into Tsunade's office, nearly begging her to tell him where Naruto had gone. Uchiha's _never_ begged. But he had thrown the Uchiha bullshit aside and thrown himself at her feet, prostrating himself before her begging for answers.

Tsunade had seen the looks in his eyes, the look of a desperate man stricken with grief over what he'd done. The only other person that had seen the Uchiha that day was Hatake Kakashi, and the masked Shinobi had never told a soul about it.

The blond had almost told him then, but she held herself back. She had the idea that the Uchiha would only hurt him again. She told him he would get no answer from her, and that he was not to go after her.

Three months had passed before anyone saw the Uchiha heir again. Dark eyes surrounded by thick circles, evidence that he had stayed awake most nights, not sleeping for who knew what reason. They had seen the bruises on his arms from walking into everything in a daze. He had moved about his home in a trance, cursing himself every waking moment for the words he could not take back.

Sakura had been one of the few to enter his home, making sure he was eating and still alive. She had watched in morbid fascination as his body slammed itself into the door jams, tables, anything really, eliciting a new bruise for him. He never acknowledged that he had been walking into things. He never even realized it.

After that he seldom went on missions for about a year or so. He was to far gone into his guilt ridden mind to focus on the task given him. He did the occasional D or C ranked mission, but other than he locked himself away in the Uchiha main house. Refusing to come out or talk to anyone.

At the end of those fifteen months, Sasuke had gone back to that cold hearted bastard they knew and loved. He never talked to anyone though, not even a customary 'hn' of acknowledgment. He was more withdrawn.

They knew he was going back home after that encounter today. They wouldn't bother him, but they would watch him. Only four of them had followed after telling the others what had happened. They would make sure the Uchiha would be ok or ok as possible for him anyways.

-

Taro looked from otokasan to obasan, not quite sure what they were talking about. The child hadn't expected to see his so-called father so soon and so seemingly out of the blue like that. But as soon as he had, the child had lost control. He had yelled his angry words at the man and futilely attacked his stupid legs. To say the least, he was shocked when the man had sunk to his knees in defeat, baffling the child as to why he had done that. He didn't understand how the man felt, not that he really cared anyways.

He didn't understand the look he'd seen in the man's eyes as he continued to hit him, stopping only when obasan had firmly called his name, the obvious warning in her tone. He had watched as obasan approached the evil man and whisper something he couldn't hear to him. He only saw his head move a few times. His eyes had widened when obasan leaned forward to whisper something in his ear. Even if he had heard it, he wouldn't have understood either way.

He didn't understand anything about what the butterflies were supposed to mean. He'd overheard obasan mention it to ojisan once, but he had dismissed it when he concluded he didn't understand what they were talking about. What two year old would? It was adult talk he wouldn't understand until he was much older. He didn't mind though. There would always be things adults spoke about that he couldn't quite grasp. Such was the way the world worked.

He watched as otokasan and obasan seemed to forget about the man, returning to what they had been doing before he came in.

Taro shrugged his shoulders then, and tried to figure out why the man that was supposed to be his otosan had done what he did. Sure he didn't expect the man to fight back or anything, but he was completely baffled at his actions. The man had fallen to his knees before the child and said nothing, hadn't even tried to stop Taro from hitting him. The actions outright confused him.

He'd become even more lost when after obasan said something to him, he got up and left. Not just left, but ran away from them.

A three year old can not possibly understand the inner workings of an adults mind, nor would he really want to. They make everything so complicated with their rules and games and whatever it was that adults did to make life weird.

But he hated that they kept so many things from him all of the time. Though, it wasn't like there was really anything he could do about it anyways. There would always be things they didn't want him to know. There were certain things a child should never, and this was the same as any other thing they didn't tell him about.

It was natural for humans to have secrets, big and small. Such was the way of things with them.

Taro figured he didn't mind as much as he thought he should. He knew some things were best left untold, like the incident from a year ago. He had never been told why otokasan had been restrained as he was, and he knew he would never know. It was just another secret like so many others before it. He was kept in the dark to protect him.

His thoughts wandered back to the brunet though. His unpolished mind still trying to work out why exactly the man had run away from them. Maybe obasan had said something mean? And if she had, Taro felt he deserved whatever it was he got.

Taro felt no sympathy for him.

_- - - - - - - - - -_

**Dream**: So... this turned out a little weirder than I thought it would... but whatever.  
**Itachi**: Idiot.  
**Dream**: Bah. You Uchiha's and your inability to come up with something other and idiot, moron and stupid is completely baffling. I thought you were supposed to be smart.  
**Itachi**: I am smart. You just don't seem to realize it because of your inferiority.  
**Dream**: Oh, is that so? Then care to explain why _I_ have a video of a certain someone doing XXX to XXX and XXX then did XXX, and then after XXX in the XXX you--  
**Itachi**: -Glares- Shut up already.  
**Dream**: -Smirks triumphantly and stops talking about that particular incident- Anyways. Please review? It might make me want to write faster. _Might_ being the key word there._  
_**Naruto**: What were you talking about with Itachi just now?  
**Dream**: -Blinks and stares- Well you see the other day I-  
**Itachi**: -Clamps a hand over her mouth- It's nothing Naruto-kun.  
**Naruto**: -Stares at Itachi suspiciously wondering what he's trying to hide-  
**Dream**: -Claws at Itachi's hand and manages to pull it way, taking deep breaths- Jesus fucking Christ. Next time make sure you _don't_ cover my nose to you bastard. I do like living you know.  
**Itachi**: Hn.  
**Dream**: Whatever bastard. Please review! -Walks away from Itachi before she can do something she'll regret-


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Children of Darkness

**Author**: Dying Dreams  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Yukiko**: Psh. Sasuke you're an idiot.  
**Sasuke**: I am not!  
**Yukiko**: Yeah you are. You should have followed one of my suggestions.  
**Dream**: I concur. I bet it would have worked.  
**Sasuke**: You're both conspiring against me. I just know it.  
**Dream**: -Looks at Yukiko, then at Sasuke before shrugging- Yeah probably, but there's not much you can do about it now is there.  
**Sasuke**: -Glares-  
**Naruto**: Leave Sasuke-teme alone! -Clings to Sasuke-  
**Dream**: No way. o.o He's easy to piss off and makes for great entertainment when we get bored. Right Yuki?  
**Yukiko**: Right. And it's harder pissing off Itachi so I'll settle for you.  
**Sasuke**: I hate you both.  
**Itachi**: I'm still confused about how you did it too. o.o  
**Yukiko**: You know what? So am I. o. O I think only our dear authoress actually knows.  
**Dream**: Er... no not really. Not yet anyways. o.o But... I guess if people wanna know how it happened I might be able to come up with something. -Shrugs- Should be entertaining. Enjoy. n-n

**Anaheyla**: Meh. I don't think a lot of people like her, but like I said she's a supporting character and she's only there to push everything along. And yes, that's exactly what it's supposed to mean. n-n

**Damp**: I don't remember if I mentioned it or not but they did tell him about Sasuke cause he demanded to know, and when you've got a kid as cute as him you can't resist. It's practically impossible! Dx He also knew what he looked like cause Naruto just so happens to always have a picture of him for who knows what reason -clearly never mentioned xD- and Taro just so happened to find it one night while exploring otokasan's room when he wasn't around, sneaky little bastard ain't he? o.o; As for the Itachi thing, Yukiko thrives on pissing people off -when the opportunity arises- and it's t part of the reason why she'd beat Sasuke if they ever fought. If I ever get around to it, I might try doing a side story about the whole Yukiko/Itachi incident. Just thinking about it is making me laugh.

**Geminirose**: Haha maybe:D

**Warnings**: Uh...? None?  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. The only things I own are the characters and places I create myself.

Oh oh oh! Afore I forget, a special thanks to LF for agreeing to beta this for me. x3

**Chapter 4**

_- - - - - - - - - -_

Yukiko sighed as she watched the blond sleep. Okay so, the first encounter hadn't gone as well she would have liked it to, but it was to be expected. Three days had passed since then and since the moment they'd returned home, Naruto had yet to leave his room.

_Childish little bastard,_ she muttered inwardly, scratching the side of her head.

Taro's reaction upon see the man had her baffled though. She knew the boy hated him, but she had never expected him to go that far. A child's hatred was a powerful thing. This was stupid, all of it. The damned Uchiha had fucked everything up like she should have expected him to do. She had hoped it would have gone better, but she should have known not to get her hopes up.

All of this would start getting ridiculous. She watched him for a few moments before she turned and left, closing the door silently behind her. She had things to do today.

Two days ago, she had spoken with a man named Umino Iruka. He had met with Naruto and the blond had readily agreed to let the man come over whenever Yukiko needed him to. Today was one of those days. She knew damn well she couldn't leave the blond alone, so she had spoken with Iruka and asked the man to come stay with the blond while she and Taro were out.

She found it amusing, and rather convenient that the blond easily accepted the chunin back into his life so readily. Iruka had told her that he had visited the blond while he was hiding with Tsunade, and that when the blond had left he had tried to go after them, but the Hokage had forbade him from going, saying it was the blonde's wish to go away for awhile. Naruto knew as much now so it was easy to see why he accepted him, despite the fact that the man was a big part of Naruto's life even before. The man was important to the blond.

She padded silently down the hall and pushed open the door to Taro's room, watching as the child played with a toy she'd gotten for him.

"Taro-chan," she said softly. "It's time to go."

The three-year-old looked at her before nodding and getting to his feet, putting the toy into a small wooden box before coming to her. He held out his arms as she bent and lifted him, settling the child against her hip. She smiled softly, running a hand gently over his soft black hair.

She paused as she turned, hearing a knock at the front door. She smiled inwardly as she made her way down the stairs to let the man in.

"Good morning, Iruka-san," she said, unlocking and opening the door, smiling at the brunette.

"Good morning, Yukiko-san," he replied, smiling at her.

"He's asleep right now. Second door on the left at the top of the stairs," she said, stepping aside to let the man in.

Iruka nodded. "Anything I should know?"

"Aside from him not speaking, no. But please, do not let anyone in to see him. He's still not really over what happened a few days ago."

Iruka nodded again. "I understand."

"If you two get hungry, I've already prepared something, so you'll just have to warm it up before you eat it."

"Alright. When can I expect you back?"

"Ah, I don't know. I have a lot to do today, so I'm not really sure."

Iruka nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later then."

"Bye, Iruka-sensei!" Taro said happily, smiling at the man.

Iruka smiled warmly at the child. "See ya later," he replied as Yukiko waved slightly and pulled the door shut behind them as they left the house.

"Are we gonna see baa-chan?" Taro asked curiously, staring openly at oba-san.

"Of course."

"And then what?"

"And then... other things."

"Such as?" The three-year-old pressed.

Yukiko smiled and shook her head. "It's a secret."

The child pouted and said no more, slumping in the woman's arms.

The pair moved towards the Hokage Tower in complete silence, the child sulking over the fact that oba-san wouldn't tell him anything. He hated how adults would do that. He didn't understand why she wasn't telling him what they were doing. He knew that if he asked, he wouldn't get an answer. She wasn't like otoka-san where, if he bugged him enough, he'd spill. It was practically impossible to get answers from her sometimes. He'd just have to wait.

_- _

"So what brings you here today?" Tsunade asked as she watched the olive skinned woman and small child enter the room.

Yukiko smiled at the woman. "Phase One complete."

"Oh?"

She smiled again. "Not as I'd hoped, but he's getting it. I think."

Tsunade nodded, watching as Yukiko covered Taro's ears.

"To tell you the truth, Taro-chan here kind of messed it up though. I didn't factor in the response he made from seeing the idiot, so it all pretty much backfired. How's he doing?"

"He hasn't left the main house in three days. Haruno Sakura is the only who has gone in to make sure he's still alive."

Yukiko nodded. "I'll be seeing him today then."

"What? Why?"

"As much as I love this here brat, he needs to understand a few things."

"Ah. I see what you're talking about."

Yukiko smiled and nodded. She ignored Taro as the child tried to pry her hands away from his ears. He wanted to know what they were talking about, but all he could here was the dull murmur of their voices.

"What do you think he'll do?"

"Taro or Sasuke?"

"Either one."

"Sasuke? Not sure. Taro? Ha," she laughed. "Taro might attack him again. That's only if I'm not watching him though. He knows what will happen if he acts up while we're there."

"Does he know you're going there?"

"I doubt it. But he'll know better than to try something."

"You really are sure of yourself aren't you," Tsunade stated, staring dully at the woman before her.

Yukiko smiled slightly and shrugged. "I haven't got much time left. You know I have to get back soon."

"I know," Tsunade said with a slight nod. "So what do you plan to do?"

"A few suggestions here and there, and then I'm gone. It's out of hands once I'm gone. And I doubt I'll be able to come back anytime soon. So he'll be alone."

"What is that supposed mean?" Tsunade said darkly, not liking the way Yukiko had said those last four words.

Yukiko looked at her. "If he's alone, he may relapse. My goal is to change things between the two for the better. The Uchiha knows what he has done, and I know he wants to fix what he broke, but I'm not sure he can. Naruto is unwilling to talk about it, and whenever I tried to bring it up, Taro would suddenly rush into the room and jump onto Naruto. It's like he knows what I'm trying to do. Either that or he's listening at the door."

Tsunade laughed, deciding it was the latter of the two. The child wasn't that perceptive, was he? Well, she didn't think so anyways. The child was bright and intelligent sure, but they knew he didn't fully understand what was going on with all of the adults around him. He couldn't possibly understand them.

Yukiko's hands suddenly dropped away from Taro's head and fell to the arm rests of the chair. "I think we'll be going now. I'll tell you how it turns out."

Tsunade nodded as Yukiko rose, shifting the child back to her waist so she could hold him. Taro's small hands clutched the front of her kimono as he leaned back slightly, watching the blond woman behind the desk. He waved as Yukiko turned to go. Tsunade smiled and waved back.

"See ya gaki," she said as Yukiko pulled open the door.

"I'm not a gaki!" Taro exclaimed as both Tsunade and Yukiko laughed.

"Goodbye, Hokage-sama," Yukiko said, leaving the room and pulling the door shut behind her.

"Where are we going?" Taro asked as they made their way down the tower.

"You'll see gaki. You'll see."

_- _

"What's he doing?" the blond asked, looking at her pink haired companion.

The other shrugged. "He's just been sitting there since he got up. It looks like he's been thinking about what to do."

The blond nodded. "I'm still surprised he reacted that way though. Hell I'm surprised the child even did that."

"Yeah. Say, Ino?"

"Hmm? What is it, Sakura?"

"What do you think he'll try to do next? Whatever he'd been planning the first day certainly back-fired because of the kid."

"Well, he'll have to get around the kid to get to Naruto, right?"

"Probably."

"This is too troublesome," muttered a familiar voice behind them.

"Shut up, Shikamaru," the two women said in unison, not bothering to glare at him.

"You know," said a somewhat unfamiliar voice behind Shikamaru, "I have to agree with Nara. This is rather troublesome."

The three turned to stare at the dark haired woman and child resting against her hip standing behind them.

"Yo," she said, kneeling down.

"You're that woman from the other day. You were with Naruto."

"That's right," she replied. "Suzumiya Yukiko. Unofficial guardian of Uzumaki Naruto and Taro."

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked, staring openly at her.

White eyes looked into green before looking away. Yukiko smiled. "I have an Uchiha to bother, if you must know."

"What do you mean?"

Yukiko smiled and restrained the now struggling child in her arms. Taro knew something was up now. "Taro that's enough," she chided.

"But I don't want to be here!" he whined.

"Taro. Enough," Yukiko said, continuing to restrain him as he struggled to get away.

"What are you planning?" Ino asked.

Yukiko looked at her and shrugged. "I have a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it."

"What do you mean, oba-san?" Taro asked, stopping his struggles to stare at her.

Yukiko looked down at him. "It means, baby, that I have to go back home soon."

"Are we going with you?"

"No," she replied quickly. "It's not safe there right now."

"Why? What's going on?" Taro asked.

Yukiko shook her head. "It's nothing you need to be worried about. You're safe in Konoha."

"But what about otoka-san? You can't just leave him here."

Yukiko sighed and stroked his dark locks. "Otoka-san won't be alone. He's got you. Gaki," she added for effect.

Taro glared hard at her. "I'm not a gaki!"

"Yes you are." She ignored him and turned back to the three leaf shinobi. "What's he been doing?"

"For the most, he just sits there all day. He'll eat and sleep a little, but otherwise he's just been sitting there."

Yukiko sighed and rubbed the side of her head. "Sometimes I'm not even sure if it's worth the effort."

"What do you mean?"

"The both of them are complete morons. The Uchiha for doing what he did, and Naruto for letting it depress him as much as it did. I understand perfectly well how he felt for seventeen years having to deal with the moronic villagers and the way they treated. I'm not saying this happened to me, but I understand where he's coming from. However, one would think he'd grown to accept those harsh words."

"Perhaps, but from a lover wouldn't it be worse?" Shikamaru asked.

"Maybe," Yukiko replied with a slight noncommittal shrug. "But that doesn't mean he shouldn't have understood how the Uchiha would have responded. Those two should have known everything there is to know about the other and how they would react to certain things, but I guess that's expecting a bit too much, eh?" Yukiko shrugged again.

"In any case," she continued. "I've already said this, but I haven't got a lot of time. So if you'll excuse me."

Yukiko rose with Taro still in her arms. No one said a word as she dropped to the ground below, making her way towards the main house. Taro grumbled but didn't struggle. He knew oba-san was going to force him to see oto-san, so trying to get away from her was just useless effort. She was much stronger than he was.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Yukiko said, shoving the front door open without bothering to knock like a polite person would have done.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called out, making her way towards the slight chakra signature she felt.

"Ah! There you are!" she said, stepping into a large room, sofas and chairs spread around the room. She spotted Sasuke on one of the sofas facing away from the doorway.

"Good morning."

"Hn."

"Oh, come now, Sasuke-kun," she said cheerfully. "Say hello to your son."

She smirked when Sasuke visibly tensed, his shoulders going rigid.

"Sasuke-kun," she prodded. "Say hello."

Slowly, Sasuke rose from the sofa, not turning just yet.

Yukiko set Taro down, whispering something into his ear as she did so. Taro grumbled and did as he was told, knowing it would be best to obey oba-san. He walked away from her and moved around the sofa, standing several feet to the left of Sasuke and not moving any closer. He didn't want to do this.

"Good morning, oto-san," Taro said, bowing as he spoke. He looked up to see Sasuke staring at him, eyes wide and filled with something he didn't understand.

He watched with curiosity as the man heavily fell back into his seat. He took a cautious step forward. "Oba-san, is he okay?" He asked, looking over at Yukiko as she came around the other side of the sofa.

Yukiko laughed and looked at Sasuke as he turned to stare at her. "Oh, he's perfectly alright. He just didn't expect you to greet him like that after what happened."

Sasuke turned away and bent over his knees, burying his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do.

Over the past three days, Taro had done a lot of thinking. Despite what the adults might think, he was an exceptionally bright child. He picked up on things, given enough time of course. He knew something had to be going on between oba-san and oto-san, he just wasn't sure what.

"Oto-san?" he said cautiously, slowly approaching the unmoving man.

"Why?" Sasuke whispered.

"Huh?" Taro said.

"Why was I such a fool?" he asked no one.

Taro stopped and looked to Yukiko who was pulling a chair towards them. She set it in front of Sasuke and sat down. She pulled his hands away and grabbed his chin; gently lifting his head so his eyes met hers.

"Listen to me," she said softly. "I don't have a lot of time left to be here, and there's only so much I can do to help you. After this, you're on your own here."

Sasuke didn't respond as he listened to her.

"I don't want to do this, but I have to. Once I'm gone, if you haven't made any progress, he'll be alone again, with the exception of Taro, but I'm afraid not even Taro can give him what he needs right now."

"Oba-san?" Taro asked. Confused by what was going on. "What's going on? Why are we here?"

Yukiko looked at Taro out of the corner of her eye and sighed. "Taro come here," she said.

Taro approached her and let her lift him onto her lap. He turned blue eyes on her.

"Your oto-san knows how much of an idiot he was to do what he did to otoka-san, and he wants to make things right. Understand?"

"But what if he hurts otoka-san again?"

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"Look at him."

Taro blinked and turned around to look at Sasuke. The look on the man's face startled him. Something there made him want to believe in him, but his mind rebelled against the very idea, telling him that the man would only hurt otoka-san again. He continued to stare, and the feeling remained. He looked away when Sasuke looked down, breaking the contact.

"Do you see now?" Yukiko asked.

Taro nodded dumbly, not trusting himself to not say what was on his mind. Oto-san seemed so sincere about wanting to change things, but Taro didn't know if it was right to trust him.

"Gomen," Sasuke mumbled, almost going unheard.

"What?" Taro said, staring at him.

"Gomen nasai," Sasuke said softly, not looking up at his son. "For everything I did... I... I wish I could take it all back. To not have said the things I did. I was scared, and it just... it all just came out before I could stop it."

Taro slid forward off of Yukiko's lap and stepped towards him. He touched Sasuke's hand lightly and the man's head jerked up, staring at him with wide, shock-filled eyes.

"I think I get it," Taro said.

"Get what?"

"When oba-san told me about otoka-san, and that he was my mom, it scared me a little at first, but I accepted it because I loved otoka-san. Is that how you felt?"

Sasuke nodded dumbly. "By the time I'd realized what I'd done, he was gone, and no one would tell me anything."

Taro looked at Yukiko, who only shrugged. "He didn't want anyone to know. It hurt him so much hearing those words coming from you, Sasuke," she said. "He had trusted you so much, and he thought you would be happy if he told you."

Sasuke looked away. "Deep down, I was happy. But I didn't understand it then. Something made me say those words, and I couldn't stop myself. By the time I realized what I'd done, it was to late and I couldn't do a damn thing about it."

"Do you understand now, Taro? Why we're here?"

"Not really, but," he paused, trying to find the words, "I think I get it. But that doesn't mean I like him or anything."

"I'm not asking you to like him. I just don't want your otoka-san to be sad anymore, and oto-san's the only one that can change anything. He's the only one otoka-san will ever love. Can ever love. They're more alike than you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They've both known how hard it is to grow up alone with no family. Otoka-san was more alone, yes, but they both know what it's like to not have anyone who truly cares about you. Well, they did, until they realized how they felt about each other."

"Oh."

"That reminds me, Sasuke. I should tell you sometime about the time I ran into your brother."

"What?" Sasuke said dumbly, staring at her. "What happened?"

Yukiko smiled. "I'll tell you some other time. But, I will tell you now; it was pretty funny. Ah, but don't worry. He's still very much alive. The only fighting that occurred was on his part when he tried to run me through. Mind you, he missed by at least four feet and stabbed a poor, defenseless tree instead. Ol' shark-boy was trying to get him to calm down when we escaped."

"I want to ask you something," he said quietly, completely changing the subject. "It's about Naruto."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Is he... is he really like that? With... you know?"

Yukiko stared blankly at him before she nodded mutely. "It's true. He was born that way. None of it has anything to do with the big, bad fox."

"I... I see." Sasuke looked down, not trusting himself to say anything more. "I... have to see him. I want him to understand how I felt and that..."

"It won't be easy, you know," she said when the male trailed off.

"I... I know it won't. But I have to try."

"Oto-san?" Taro said, looking up at his father.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he focused his attention on the three-year-old.

"Do you really mean it?"

Sasuke nodded mutely.

"A-and you'll help otoka-san?

Sasuke nodded again.

Taro crossed his small arms over his equally small chest. "And you'll help otoka-san speak again?"

Sasuke nodded a third time.

"And you won't ever hurt him again?"

"Yes," Sasuke said finally. "I want him to be happy again."

Taro glared at him with cold blue eyes. "You promise?"

"Yes," he replied.

Taro didn't say anything as he turned and climbed back into Yukiko's lap. He still didn't trust him, but it would do for now.

_- - - - - - - - - -_

**Yukiko**: Where the hell is she?  
**Itachi**: Over there. -Points to the dancing author-  
**Yukiko**: Oi! Stupid! Get over here!  
**Dream**: -Ignores the OC-  
**Sasuke**: Hey. The readers want to know what the hell was up with this chapter.  
**Dream**: -Stops dancing to star at Sasuke- Eh? Ah fine.  
**Itachi**: -Drags her over-  
**Dream**: Well... As I was writing this chapter it kinda turned out opposite how I wanted it to so it's all weird now.  
**Yukiko**: I think you're going to fast with it now though.  
**Dream**: I know! T-T But it works out in a way that pleases me even if it's not entirely what I wanted to do. -Sighs- My brain hates me.  
**Itachi**: I think you made her depressed.  
**Yukiko**: Good. I wanted to torture Sasuke more and I can't now thanks to her.  
**Dream**: -Cries- I'm sorry Yukiko!  
**Yukiko**: -Sighs- It's fine stop crying. Everyone hates me anyways.  
**Dream**: -Stops crying- That's not true!  
**Yukiko**: Yeah it is. But I don't care anyways. It's not like I'm gonna be around for much longer anyways. -Walks away from them-  
**Naruto**: Huh? Where's Yuki going?  
**Sasuke**: -Sniggers- She's mad cause some of the readers don't like her. I don't know why she expected them to. She's an OC. She'll get over it so don't worry about it.  
**Itachi**: When's she leaving?  
**Dream**: Chapter six maybe?  
**Sasuke**: How long is this story going to be anyways?  
**Dream**: -Shrugs- I dono yet.  
**Sasuke**: You're completely useless.  
**Dream**: Stop now or you'll never be with Naruto again.  
**Sasuke**: -Shuts up-  
**Dream**: -Grins- Works every time. Please review. Lack of them is making me want to write less.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Children of Darkness

**Author**: Dying Dreams  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Itachi**: Where'd she go now?  
**Sasuke**: -Shrugs- I saw her earlier mumbling something about crack babies.  
**Itachi**: Crack babies? What the hell are crack babies?  
**Shikamaru**: Troublesome. Crack baby is a pejorative term for a child born to a mother who used crack cocaine during her pregnancy.  
**Itachi**: That doesn't explain much.  
**Dream**: It would if you knew what I was talking about.  
**Itachi**: Are you going to explain?  
**Dream**: No because it'll turn into a rant and then you'll get mad at me like Mai does because I won't shut up about it until it's out of my system.  
**Itachi**: Is bottling it up the wisest decision though?  
**Dream**: No. But I don't want to annoy anyone with my ranting right now.  
**Sasuke**: Just tell us.  
**Dream**: You really want to know?  
**Naruto**: Yes!  
**Dream**: Well fuck you cause I ain't telling. It'll turn into some page long thing. It ain't happening. -Walks away from them-  
**Itachi**: -Stares after her- I think she's mad.  
**Shikamaru**: Troublesome idiots. -Leaves-  
**Sasuke**: Well she's obviously not coming back. So here's the warning and disclaimer.  
**Naruto**: And the chapter. Enjoy!

**Saki**: I originally saw someone use otokasan in another fic and I was like.. awe that's cute. xD Shh my mind is weird. So I figured why not? Especially since I couldn't think of what else for Taro to call Naruto other than momma and that just didn't seem right to me at all. Basically it's just a mesh of otosan and okasan squished into one word. Still confused? No? Good. x3

**noezel7**: If you'll recall I did mention an encounter between Itachi, Kisame, Yukiko, and Naruto back in chapter two where ol' shark boy and mister I've-got-a-stick-shoved-up-my-ass were trying to take Naruto again. The end result of it was Yukiko managed to piss of Itachi and at the same time get herself and Naruto away without getting hurt.

**Warnings**:  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. The only things I own are the characters and places I create myself.

**Chapter 5**

_- - - - - - - - - -_

Taro looked up at Yukiko as they left the Uchiha to mull over what they had talked about. Yukiko had thought about it, but she didn't give the Uchiha any more suggestions. She had told him that for the most part, he was on his own from here on out. She would get Naruto out of the house, but the rest was up to him. It wouldn't matter if she tried to help, really. It was up to them. She could only hope that whatever the Uchiha did, would help the blond. She wanted them to be together again. She wanted Naruto to be happy again. Not the closed off empty shell he had become.

"Obasan?" Taro said, trying to get her attention.

"What is it?" she replied, looking down at the child in her arms.

"Um," he paused. "Is it really okay to do this?"

"You want him to be happy right?"

"Yeah. Of course I do. Otokasan deserves to be happy."

Yukiko smiled and nodded. "Well, the only one that can make him happy again is your otosan. He's the only one that bring him back out into the world."

"Oh," he replied, looking away from her. "But what will happen if it doesn't work?"

"I don't want you to think about it. I want you to believe that he can help him. I'd love to be able to see the old Naruto. I never had the chance to meet him. Wouldn't you rather see him happy and smiling?"

"Yeah!" he replied quickly. "I want him to be happy again. I want to see him smile."

Yukiko hugged him to her. "Then understand that the only one that can do this is Sasuke. He's the only that can get him to smile again. Understand?"

"I guess so. But I don't like it."

"I know you don't. But it's the only way."

Taro sighed and leaned into her. "Where we going now?" he asked with a small yawn.

"Food?"

"Yeah!" he said excitedly.

Yukiko smiled and ruffled his hair. Children really did have a one track mind. She'd successfully derailed his thoughts about Sasuke and Naruto with the offer of food.

"And what would you like today, hm?"

"Ramen," he said almost immediately. So much like his beloved otokasan, he had an unhealthy obsession for ramen. The occasional meal of ramen was ok, but not every day.

"Let's try something else. Obasan isn't sure she wants ramen today."

Taro looked up at her pleadingly. "Please?"

"Uh uh," she replied, doing her best to not look at the look of utter rejection on his face. She wasn't going to let herself fall for it today. "Maybe tomorrow."

Taro sighed. "Ok," he grumbled, dropping the look.

Yukiko laughed softly and shook her head slightly at his reaction.

_-_

"Naruto?" the voice said softly, peering into the darkened room. Very little light was making its way through the closed curtains on the wall opposite the door. Naruto clearly wanted to be alone, but the brown haired chunin was worried.

When he didn't receive a response, he pushed the door open a little more and stepped in, leaving the door ajar behind him. He slowly approached the bed, eyes on the roundish lump in the middle of it.

"Naruto-kun are you awake?" No movement was the response to the obviously stupid question.

Iruka sighed inwardly and stood next to the bed, leaning forward slightly, reaching a hand towards the lump. His hand settled on what felt like his side, and the blond's body tensed

"Naruto come on. You can't stay in here forever."

Naruto didn't move or respond in any way. Iruka turned and sat down on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing Naruto's side through the blankets. He could feel Naruto's body relax, and then shiver slightly. Ever so slowly, the top of the blankets were pushed back, revealing the tips of messy blond hair. Iruka turned his head and looked at Naruto as the blanket was pushed back from his face, blue eyes taking in the scarred man beside him.

The chunin removed his hand and Naruto stretched his body out, turning onto his back. He turned his head and stared at Iruka, willing the man to do something. Anything. Iruka stared at him for a moment before turning his body and grabbing the blanket, ripping it back before he grabbed the blond's now exposed arms and pulled him up into a tight hug.

Naruto sat there with the older mans arms around him, staring at the far wall before tentatively wrapping his arms around the man. He buried his face against his shoulder and closed his eyes, willing un-shedable tears to break through his walls and fall from his eyes. But they never came. His carefully erected walls would not break that easily. He knew this, and yet for some stupid reason he had tried. He didn't understand.

The blond settled for leaning into the man, his body limp against the others. He could feel gentle fingers running through his hair, another hand gently rubbing circles on his back. He sighed with what could be taken for content.

"Naruto," Iruka said softly. "Are you hungry?"

Naruto hesitated before responding with a slight nod against Iruka's shoulder. Iruka smiled to himself before releasing the blond.

"Go take a shower, and I'll get you something to eat alright?"

Naruto nodded again and watched as Iruka pulled away completely, rising from the bed and turning to the door. He smiled at Naruto over his shoulder before he left.

He was confused to say the least. Why had he wanted to cry so easily when he knew he shouldn't? He didn't want anyone to think he was weak. He couldn't bear that if they thought he was weak. It would hurt him. He couldn't let himself show those emotions that people could take advantage of. He wouldn't let it happen again. He promised himself that.

Moving slowly, he did as Iruka had said. He hadn't showered in about three days or so anyways. He needed it.

His feet hit the cold floor and he shivered slightly from the contact before sliding himself forward to the edge of the bed and pushed himself up, swaying slightly as he found his balance. Not moving from the bed for three days had certainly been a bad idea. Seeing Sasuke that day had done something to him that he didn't quite understand. It was strange, and he didn't like it. It was like just seeing him was breaking down his walls. He couldn't let that happen.

If his walls fell, he would most certainly break and fall to pieces. And he wouldn't be able to handle it if they did. He would steel himself against Sasuke. He may still love the Uchiha, but he wasn't going to let himself be hurt by him again.

He let his clothes fall unceremoniously to the floor as he stripped on his way to the bathroom attached to his room. He closed the door gently behind him, eyes locating the pile of towels on one side of the counter with a sink on the other side. He let a hand glide over the smooth cultured marble surface. He liked the color Yukiko had chosen. She said it was called Black White Onyx, but it didn't matter what it was called. He liked the pattern, and he liked the dark color. He pulled his hand away and approached the shower.

He stepped over the lip of the tub and into the path, sliding the glass door closed as he did. One hand brushed against a wall as his other moved moved to turn the handles, water pouring out of the faucet beneath the shower head. He adjusted the temperature to what he wanted and pushed the protruding piece of metal on the faucet, stopping its flow and rerouting it to the shower head above him. He tensed slightly as the water burst from it and poured down over his body, wetting him.

He sighed and scratched his head, standing under the water as it poured over him. A few minutes passed before he set to cleaning himself, reaching down grabbing a bar of soap sitting in a rectangular dish on one corner of the tub. He wet the soap and began rubbing it over his body, using his other hand to create a slight foam, scrubbing his fingers against his skin to clean himself. He cleaned every part of him he could reach, straining his arms to get that one post on his back he usually couldn't quite reach.

He stood under the water again, dropping the bar back into the dish and reaching for another corner and grabbing the bottle of shampoo. As he poured the liquid into his hand and set the bottle back down, his thoughts drifted subconsciously to Sasuke, his hands massaging the thick liquid into his hair and onto his scalp.

He couldn't help himself as he thought about the brunet. He couldn't let himself, but something in him had wanted to forgive him that day. Seeing him fall so ungraciously to his knees as their son screamed his hatred for the man and hit him. He hated feeling this way, but the feeling was there and it would not abate. It refused to go away and leave him be in all his misery.

He sighed softly as he rinsed the shampoo out and grabbed the bottle of conditioner, repeating the same process as the shampoo. Massaging it into his hair and scalp before rinsing it out.

He let the water pour down him for a few more minutes before shutting it off and sliding the door open, stepping out and reaching for a towel to wrap around his trim waist. Despite his lack of training, he had maintained a well built muscular body. He ran a hand over his muscled chest before grabbing a smaller towel to dry his hair with. He pulled open the bathroom door and draped the cloth over his head, feeling small droplets of water slide from his hair onto his back.

He lifted his head when someone knocked on the door, Iruka's voice coming from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Lunch is ready when you are." Knowing he wouldn't get a response, Iruka left him to dress.

Naruto left the room after a few moments, wearing a pair of dark blue loose fitting pants, a plain white shirt with short sleeves, and a pair of white socks. He didn't like walking around barefoot. He shuffled across the hallway to the smooth wooden stairs and headed down to the first floor. He could hear Iruka moving around in a room towards the back of the house and went to join him in the kitchen. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching as the brown haired chunin finished setting things on the small square table pushed to one side in the room.

Iruka glanced up and smiled as Naruto moved towards the table, pulling a chair out and sitting down. He pulled a plate towards him and piled some of the warmed up food onto it. He knew Yukiko had probably made this beforehand and cooked it to make it easier for Iruka and not force him to cook anything for them.

He stared at the food for a few moments before reaching for the pair of chopsticks Iruka was handing him. He nodded his thanks and snapped them part, staring at the food again before slowly starting to eat.

Iruka watched the blond for a moment before sitting down in the chair opposite him, piling food onto his own plate. He glanced at Naruto as he broke his own chopsticks apart before digging into the delicious smelling food. It wasn't something he'd ever had before, but it was delicious. Yukiko was a great cook.

A few moments later, Naruto set his chopsticks down on the plate, no longer feeling hungry. He had been thinking about Sasuke. He didn't know why, but he had. He'd been thinking more and more about the Uchiha these past three days. He couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to think about him, but he still did. He sighed inwardly as he scooted his chair back, making a gesture to excuse himself.

Iruka nodded and watched as the blond left the room. He finished his meal and cleaned up. Returning the leftover food to the refrigerator and setting the dishes in the sink. He'd wash them later.

He found Naruto in the sitting room, lying on the couch Naruto had first sat on upon entering the house about five days ago. He stood behind it and watched as the blond clenched and unclenched on of his hands. The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair before moving around to the other side, sitting in the open space next to his head.

He watched as Naruto inched forward and lay his head on the chunin's lap. Iruka smiled warmly at him and gently ran his fingers through the still damp hair. He wondered what the blond was thinking about as he lay there.

_-_

"Hey, Taro-chan," Yukiko said, holding the child's hand as they walked slowly down the street.

"Huh? What is it obasan?" he asked as they stopped and the woman knelt down in front of him.

"Can you do something for me?"

"What is it you want me to do?"

"Stop calling Naruto otokasan."

"Huh? Why?"

Yukiko smiled. "Call him chichiue."

"I don't get it."

Yukiko laughed.

"What? I like calling him otokasan!"

"I know you do honey. But it's better if you call him chichiue. Even though he is the one who gave birth to you, in all sense of the word, he is still essentially male. It's just a little strange for you to call him otokasan. Chichiue will fit him better. Don't you think?"

"Well," Taro paused, thinking about it. "I guess so. Do you think he'll mind?"

"No way. As long as you love him it won't matter what you call him. Right?"

"Yeah!" Taro said enthusiastically. He'd call Naruto chichiue instead of otokasan. It had been his first word after all. He smiled to himself as he looked up at the dark haired woman.

Yukiko smiled and stood back up, lifting him up with her as she did. She settled him against her hip and looked at him.

"Well then. What shall we do now? Chichiue's spending time with a very good person who cares for him as much as we do. And it's important they spend some time alone so we can't go back home yet."

"Can we go see baa-chan? I like her."

Yukiko laughed at the name. "Sure thing honey. She'll be happy to see you too."

"Yay!" he said gleefully, holding tightly to the woman as she took to the rooftops and headed towards the Hokage Tower.

Yukiko grimaced as she noticed a few familiar chakra signatures trailing behind her. She identified them as belonging to Naruto's so-called 'friends.' she couldn't help it. She didn't like them. They hadn't done a damn thing to help the blond when he needed them most. Why should she show them any mercy?

She dismissed them as the tower came within range for her to drop to the ground and walked towards the building. She nodded to the shinobi standing outside as she approached them and then passed them as she entered the building, turning and walking up the stairs. She didn't acknowledge the people that passed her as they headed up to the Hokage's office.

Taro was leaning back in her arms looking around him. There wasn't much to see really, but he didn't care.

Yukiko stopped outside the doors and looked at the two ANBU standing guard outside.

"Hokage-sama is busy at the moment," one of them said.

Yukiko nodded in understanding but remained where she was. She could wait.

"Good afternoon, Yukiko-san!" a dark haired young woman said as she approached them.

"Good afternoon, Shizune-san," she replied, smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taro wanted to see Tsunade-sama."

"Ah. Well she said you could go right in whenever you decided to come."

"Oh alright." The two women looked at the ANBU and they obediently pushed the doors open.

Yukiko set Taro down and laughed as he ran inside, weaving around and through the legs of the shinobi inside the room to get to the blond woman sitting behind the desk. They heard an audible 'Oof' as Taro jumped onto her lap. Yukiko and Shizune exchanged grins as they entered the room, the doors closing behind them.

"Taro mind your manners," Yukiko said, moving around them and sitting on the sill of the open window. She turned sideways and watched the clouds, half-listening to what the Hokage was saying.

"As I was saying," Tsunade said, shifting the child in her lap to a more comfortable position. "You'll leave tomorrow at nine am for your missions. I expect a report back on all of your findings. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the group chorused. A few looked curiously at the woman and child that had entered the room before they all turned and left. They didn't question it.

"So what brings you here today?" Tsunade asked, looking towards the woman sitting at the window.

"Ah. Can't go back home yet."

"Why?"

"Naruto is spending time with Iruka-san. I have a feeling he'll need to depend on that man a lot once I have to leave."

Tsunade nodded in understanding. "When are you leaving?"

"Next Wednesday."

"So soon?"

Yukiko shrugged. "I don't have much choice. They need me back as soon as possible. I wish I could stay,but you know how it is now. We've still got some rebels to find."

Tsunade nodded again. She'd never been faced with civil war, but she could understand how hard it must be to fight against your own people.

"It's mainly a few of the leaders, but we're hoping to end it all soon. We'll be reforming a lot of our policies concerning the civilians. They tried to revolt because some of the laws just aren't fair, and I whole-heartedly agree with them. So we'll do our best to change everything and make their lives better. I can't imagine how they must feel about it all."

Tsunade nodded. "When do you think you can return?"

"If I had to guess? Six months at the least."

"Why so long?"

"If you knew what the laws that need changing are, you'd know why. Plus we have to find out what it is they want. I know we can't give them everything, but we'll have to make some compromises. Leaders never know what's entirely best for their village's citizens. We think we do, but really, we don't. It's like parents with their children. We parents think we know what's best for them, but in the end we only end up hurting them and making things worse. And then what happens? You get a damned rebellion. Kami-sama I hate politics," she muttered with a slight shrug.

Tsunade simply laughed.

_- - - - - - - - - -_

**Dream**: There ya go kids.  
**Itachi**: Took you long enough.  
**Dream**: Fuck you bitch. I had writer's block sure me.  
**Itachi**: You don't have anything for me to take.  
**Dream**: Yeah I know. Well anyways. I'm done. Please review. Especially you fanfiction dot net people. It's nice that you add the story to your alerts and all, but please review. I need them.  
**Itachi**: It's like her life force or something.  
**Sasuke**: I thought it was mud.  
**Itachi**: -Ponders for a moment- That to.  
**Sasuke**: I think she's dead now.  
**Itachi**: Not quite. She went to her school to do something.  
**Sasuke**: Oh. Ok then.  
**Itachi**: So yeah. Please review people. It'll make her feel better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Children of Darkness

**Author**: Dying Dreams  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Dream**: So I realize it's been awhile, but I got distracted worrying about things like school. I'm trying to get my general ed classes out of the way before I apply to a school I might want to go to. So yeah. Fun times fun times.  
**Itachi**: No one missed you.  
**Dream**: Why must you hate me?  
**Itachi**: I don't hate you. I just like making you feel bad.  
**Dream**: -Rolls her eyes- You're a dick.  
**Sasuke**: Tch. No one ever said my brother even knows how to be nice. I'm not sure what you're expecting.  
**Dream**: I suppose you've got a point there.  
**Itachi**: Silence ototo.  
**Dream**: Itachi shut up. I'm not in the mood for you to be an ass.  
**Naruto**: What's wrong?  
**Dream**: I'm tired as hell and I can't think properly. I'm having issues with a drawing I'm doing for someone and parts of it aren't coming out how I want it to. It's frustrating me.  
**Naruto**: Oh. Anything I can do to help?  
**Dream**: Not really but thanks for offering. Anyways. The long awaited Chapter Six and the departure of Yukiko. Enjoy.

**KagomeGirl021**: I freaking love you. XD When they finally do get back together, there will still be loads of obstacles for them to get past. Ah the joys of making lives miserable. 

**Warnings**: Craptastic romance attempt. Enjoy it. xD  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. The only things I own are the characters and places I create myself.

_**Bold/Italic** – _time changes/flashback

**Chapter 6**

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_**Tuesday Night**_

_'Must you really go back?' _Naruto asked, searching her face for any possible sign of a lie.

"Yes," Yukiko replied. "You know how it is. It's all of the political bullshit we have to deal with now and a few other things."

_'I know, but I don't want you to go. I can't stay here without you,' _he replied, staring at her.

The olive skinned woman smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. You know I want to stay with you, but I can't. I have to go back."

Naruto nodded, looking down.

"Things have gotten better since Saturday though. At least Taro isn't shouting his hatred for the idiot anymore."

Naruto nodded.

"And you have Iruka-san to help you. He said he'll come by to help you out once I go. I already know you trust him a lot."

Naruto nodded a third time, and Yukiko smiled. At least he had one person he could still rely on. Certain 'friends' hadn't exactly gotten on Yukiko's good side and were still being forced away by her. She told Iruka not to let any of them near unless they could prove themselves. She had told Iruka this, and he had agreed. He had never seen any sign of them trying to help him after what happened. He would not let them see him either.

_**The day before**_

"Do you hate them?" Iruka asked, looking over at the woman.

"Not all of them, but yes," she replied.

"Who don't you hate?"

"The two Hyuuga's, Nara, and Akimichi."

"That's all?"

"Yes. Hyuuga Hinata was never informed. Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru were on a mission. Akimichi Choji, when I spoke to him privately the other day, informed me that he had tried to see him, but was not allowed to. I originally had been under the impression that none of them cared until I found this out.

"However, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Lee Rock, Tenten and Yamanaka Ino, I was informed had done nothing to see nor help him."

"What about Sasuke?"

"I hate him, but not as much as them. At least he I know still wants to make things right. You should have been there Saturday," she said with a small laugh. "As stupid as it was, it was very amusing."

"What did he do?" Iruka asked, clearly interested.

Yukiko smiled before delving into some of the details.

_**Three days before present**_

"Where are we going obasan?" Taro asked, looking up at the white eyed, dark haired, dark skinned woman.

She only smiled and shook her head. She wasn't going to say. The Uchiha had asked her the day before to get Naruto out of the house today. He had a plan of his own. She hadn't asked any questions, well other than asking where he wanted them to be first. She wasn't going to help him with anything.

Taro stared longingly as they passed the Ichiraku ramen shop, waving enthusiastically at the old man he could see from underneath the flaps.

Several feet away from the shop, they were stopped by a masked shinobi masking his chakra perfectly from them.

_He recruited people eh? _Yukiko said to herself, smiling inwardly and knowing that this was not Sasuke holding out a bouquet of flowers to the blond at her side.

Naruto hesitantly reached out and accepted the proffered bouquet of blue roses. Yukiko was laughing inwardly at the meaning behind the color Sasuke had chosen for the flowers to give. Traditionally, blue roses signify mystery or attaining the impossible. She was banking on the latter of the two and wondered if Naruto understood the meaning. If he didn't, she wasn't going to tell him. She had no idea what Sasuke was doing so it didn't really matter.

Naruto was staring confoundedly at the flowers, not seeing the card the man held out to him as well. Yukiko smirked and took it, nodding a dismissal to the man who nodded in return and disappeared.

"Naruto," she said. "There's also a card."

Naruto looked at her, then at the card in her hand before reaching out to take, shifting the flowers to one hand so he could take and read it.

_'Good morning, dobe.'_ Naruto stopped reading, not wanting to go on with it. He already knew it was from Sasuke. He did not want to read anything from Sasuke.

When Yukiko took the card from his hand, she read it to herself.

_'Good morning, dobe._

_I already know you'll never forgive me for what I did. I don't deserve it, and I'm not asking for it. But there is something I want you to know. And whether or not you believe me, it's true. I love you. I always have, and I always will. Never forget that.'_

_Well that was stupid,_ Yukiko thought, rereading the note and shrugging with an audible sigh accompanying it. _At least now I know the Uchiha isn't one for romance._ A smirk spread across her face at the thought. She looked at Naruto and handed him the note, taking the flowers from him.

"Read it," she said, taking Taro's hand and starting away from the unmoving blond.

Moments later he joined them, the note in his pocket, and took the flowers back from a smiling Yukiko. His arms wrapping lightly around the paper the flowers stems were wrapped in.

_Well,_ he thought, _They are beautiful, I guess. But I don't understand what he's trying to do._

He sighed inwardly and followed Yukiko and his son. _What the hell do blue roses mean anyways?_ Years ago he had learned from Ino that every different colored rose each had its own symbolic meaning. Like red roses meant love and pink roses meant grace or gentle feelings of love. He remembered a few, but he'd forgotten the rest, blue among those he'd forgotten. He knew Yukiko knew, and she wasn't going to tell him. He just wondered what Sasuke was trying to do.

A few hours later, another masked shinobi masking their chakra handed Naruto a bouquet of red and orange roses and another card. As soon as he had them, the shinobi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yukiko took both bouquets from him so he could properly read the card.

_'Good morning again, Dobe._

_I hope you got the first ones, and I hope you understand what they mean. I also hope you remember what these ones mean. I think you do. You wouldn't forget. After all, I did give you a bouquet of red and orange roses for our six month anniversary, among some other things I don't need to mention in case Yukiko decides to read this.'_

By this time Naruto was blushing fiercely as he read the words.

_'Anyways. Did you believe what I told you before? I want you to believe me, because it's true. It's always been true. And I know words can never say how much I'm sorry for hurting you like I did. I was confused. I wasn't in my right mind. I don't know what happened to me. I wasn't thinking rationally and I acted without thinking, and I hurt you more than I ever thought possible._

_But I love you, Uzumaki Naruto. And if it takes my entire life to do it, I'll prove to you that I will do whatever it takes to be with you. Even if I have to write messages like these to you every single day, I'll do it. I'll do anything for you.'_

Naruto was still blushing by the time he'd finished. He knew exactly what red and orange roses symbolized. Red for love, and orange for passion. Sasuke wouldn't give these to him if he didn't mean it, right? Right.

But the little voice in his head was telling him to stop and put his walls back up before it was to late. Those two little messages had brought so many walls down and he hadn't been able to stop them. He didn't understand what was happening now. He was so confused, and he couldn't stop himself from feeling emotions he'd locked away four years ago. It hurt. Those things rushing back to him filled his mind with a pain that hurt even Kyuubi. The fox was being overwhelmed by wave upon wave of emotion he'd tried so hard to hide from the world.

Tears stung the back of his eyes and threatened to fall, but he desperately held them at bay, his eyes closing tightly as he fought them back. He would not allow himself to fall. He would not allow the levees to break. Slowly, he forced them back. Those emotions no longer had a place with him anymore. They were unwanted. He knew this.

He could feel Yukiko's eyes on him as he fought down the blush that had spread across his cheeks. He didn't have to look up to know she was smirking. But why the hell was she smirking? She obviously knew something he didn't know. What was it?

He sometimes hated the Taiyo nin because she always kept so many things from him, but that's how she was. She did it to annoy him and she knew it. Yukiko loved annoying and pissing people off. She was weird like that.

He sighed and pocketed the note, moving forward to take the flowers from her. If he could speak, he would have called her a bitch at that moment.

_**Present**_

"So anyways. It went like that. If I remember correctly he received two more bouquets and two more notes, neither of which I remember what was written. But I tell you they were corny as hell and I'm still laughing about it. Never would I have believed the Uchiha of being able to do something like that. Naruto is _still_ blushing about the second and fourth notes."

"Really?" Iruka said, laughing softly.

"Mmhmm," the brunette replied. "It's cute really, seeing him act like that. Hell even after all of this time, though it might not seem like much he's opened up a bit. A few of his walls have crumbled, and the rest are only a matter of time."

"You're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. And you'll be sure to help him right? Kami-sama knows he can't take care of himself and his child right now. Taro understands the situation, but he can't take care of Naruto, and he's going to need you."

"I understand."

"Ah, and please inform the other four that if they are willing, I would also like them to help him out. He needs all of the people he can get that care for him to be there for him now. I won't be able to return here for at least six months, hopefully less if we can get things done fast. Civil war is a bitch, and the politics after that are fucking bitch to deal with."

Iruka only laughed. He couldn't fully understand her position, but he still felt sorry for her.

"Oh and tell Kakashi I said hello. I haven't seen the pervert once since I arrived."

"Of course I'll tell him," Iruka replied, rising to make his leave.

"Oh goody. Ah. Can you come by tomorrow around noon or so? That's when I'm leaving and I already know Naruto is going to have a breakdown. It happened once before when I had to leave for a mission. My husband told me he completely shut down soon after I left, so I'm afraid that it might happen again."

"Yes. Yes of course I'll come by," Iruka said, a small sad smile forming on his lips.

Yukiko nodded and Iruka left.

_**Present – Tuesday Night**_

"Listen," Yukiko continued. "Iruka-san will also be coming by tomorrow before I leave. Remember what happened last time?"

Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"He'll help you. You know he will. I know you don't want me to go, but it can't be helped, and I can't take you back with me. But when I do come back, if things haven't changed with the council and certain other individuals, I'll take matters into my own hands, understand? You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

Another nod was her answer. She smiled and drew him into her arms, wrapping him in a loving embrace. The blond let the brunette hold him for a few moments before they broke apart, the blond withdrawing and staring at the floor. He didn't want her to leave.

Yukiko smiled and gently brushed her hand across his cheek, getting him to look up into her eyes.

"Don't be sad. You know I want to stay, but you also know I can't. I'm needed back home. You know I'd love to take you with me, but I can't do that either. Just promise me that you won't regress. From that day we've really come so far. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Naruto slowly nodded. He knew he couldn't go back to how he first was. In those days he would barely move unless forced. He seldom ate or even slept, even though he knew his growing child needed the nourishment he was supposed to be providing him, he just couldn't do it. If he did, the nightmares would come to him, most of them had almost always involved Sasuke doing something... unpleasant. Ranging from killing him to openly having an affair with some faceless person. It was always the latter that hurt so much. He could sort of handle being killed by the one he loved, but he could not handle seeing him with someone other than him. It destroyed him inside.

The fox had tried to do his part by making an effortless attempt at holding the nightmares at bay, but they usually seemed to slip right through his grasp anyways. Nothing he could do would really help ease the pain his blond host was forced to feel on those nights. The fox hated it even more because he had the best seat in the house. Right smack dab in the middle of the theater where the sound was easily the loudest and filling his ears. Try as he might he couldn't even block it from his own mind.

Naruto had been nothing more than a puppet, to put it lightly. Others had been made to make his decisions for him. Yukiko had given male Shinobi 'missions' to bathe him and help him use the toilet since she refused to see him naked. They didn't much like it either, but they understood. They could see the pain flashing in his eyes as they helped him do daily things that needed to be done. A few of them had declined it as a mission and simply helped out of the goodness of their hearts, becoming willing participants in his daily life. These were the kind of people the blond had needed. No not to help him with those things, but people who would actually care about him and make sure he was alright.

He had never been given that opportunity as he had been shunned and hated by the citizens of the village he loved so much. He would never show it in those days, but the pain was always present, hidden behind a mask crafted to perfection to hide himself behind it while out in the public eye where everyone could see him as he wore it proudly, or what they seemed to think was pride. Naruto had despised his mask so much, but he wore it anyways because it had become a necessity to everyday life. It helped him get by even on the days he simply wanted to lie in bed and sleep the day away.

That was his former life, before the heartache. He had thought he'd found someone who could love him and care for him. But alas, things were not as they had seemed in the end. He had belittled destiny and fate once, but they had hit him hard that day. He was _destined_ to be alone forever. He would live alone, and he would die alone. That's how he had come to see things as he grew. Even now despite the presence of his beloved child and guardian, he was still all alone. In his mind he wandered alone, and when the time came he would alone into the abyss, never truly knowing what happiness ever really was. This was how he saw things. This was how he interpreted his life. That was what it meant to him.

No one knew of his inner turmoil aside from the fox, and the fox could not get free to tell anyone. Over the years the fox had stopped hating him and the two had come to their agreement, and while the blond did not know it or even realize it, the fox cared for his well being now. He cared about what happened to him. He had tried to voice it once, but the blond had denied him and ignored him. That had been almost two years ago, and he had not tried again. All he did now was let the blond use him as a comfort device and an outlet for how he was feeling. This was their relationship now, and the fox accepted it.

He knew the blond's decisions were his own, and he could not change them despite how he wanted to. It was not his life to do with as he pleased. It was not his to control.

_'I'll miss you,'_ Naruto signed, staring straight at her.

Yukiko smiled warmly and embraced him again. "And I you, beloved one. Never forget that there are people who care so much about you. We have only your happiness in mind. I beg of you, let yourself believe again."

Naruto pulled back to respond. _'I'll try.'_

"That's all I ask."

_- - - - - - - - - -_

**Dream**: And we're done.  
**Itachi**: What took you so long?  
**Dream**: Life. School.  
**Itachi**: Hn.  
**Dream**: Quiet you. My Creative Writing class is zapping brain cells left and right.  
**Itachi**: -Laughs at her-  
**Naruto**: Stop being mean Itachi.  
**Dream**: So anyways. I didn't add Yukiko leaving, but she won't be around next chapter. There might be a mention of it with a flashback from Naruto and his reaction to it if I can work it in. if not, oh well.  
**Itachi**: I want to see him have a breakdown. -Stares at Dream-  
**Dream**: You're such a bastard.  
**Itachi**: Yeah but you still love me.  
**Dream**: This is true.  
**Sasuke**: You're both idiots. -Grabs Naruto and drags him into the next room-  
**Dream**: I love you, too! -Grabs her camera and prepares to follow-  
**Itachi**: Where're you going? -makes a grab for her but misses-  
**Dream**: Where do you think? -Follows the pair-  
**Itachi**: -Blinks- Pervert. -Sighs and scratches his head- Well whatever. Please review. She'll kill me if you don't.  
**Dream**: LIES! -Coughs- Ahem. Review please! -Resumes videotaping as moans are heard coming from some room-


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Children of Darkness

**Author**: Dying Dreams  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Dream**: Damn it! -Wanders around the room swearing profusely-  
**Naruto**: What's wrong?**  
Itachi**: A reviewer mentioned Lee and she's mad cause she fucked up with him.  
**Naruto**: She did?  
**Dream**: Uh huh. I'm not sure why or how it happened but I put him as one of the people Yuki-chan hates. .-. I'd go back and fix it but... bah! I'll find a way to change it.  
**Sasuke**: Idiot.  
**Dream**: Fuck you dickweed.  
**Itachi**: -Sighs- Just ignore him. You'll find a way to change it. Maybe you can play it off as if he was never informed?  
**Dream**: Fuck. You think so?  
**Itachi**: Yeah.  
**Dream**: That could so totally work. oO Itachi I love you.  
**Itachi**: I know.  
**Dream**: I also love my reviewers. Especially the ones that point out my screw ups to me. xD You guys rock my socks. Omg I found a way while writing! xD Yay for me.  
**Itachi**: You're so lame.  
**Dream**: Thank you Captain Obvious. Would you like a reward for your achievements?  
**Itachi**: Yes.  
**Dream**: To bad so sad.  
**Itachi**: A simple no would have sufficed.  
**Dream**: No.  
**Sasuke**: I tell you they're complete morons. Anyways. Read and review please. She threatened to kill me if people don't review.  
**Naruto**: No she didn't teme. Stop lying.

**Shamalan**: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you for pointing that out to me. x3

**Damp**: Now that you mention it, it does. xD I never even thought about it when I was writing it. It just kind of happened and I said fuck it because I didn't really care at the moment. But I totally agree with you.

**Warnings**: Angstyness and depression. Yay! -Coughs into her hand-  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. The only things I own are the characters and places I create myself.

_**Bold/Italic** – _time changes/flashback

**Chapter 7**

_- - - - - - - - - -_

Iruka sighed for the umpteenth time that day, his eyes fixed on the still unmoving blond. He hadn't so much as twitched in the last three days since Yukiko's departure Wednesday morning, well he had but Iruka hadn't really been around when it happened so he wasn't entirely sure about it. She'd explained to him what his nervous breakdown would consist of. It wasn't anything especially bad, but he fell into a depression that was hard to pull him out of once he was in it. He'd been told in explicit detail what exactly needed to happen to pull him out.

He vaguely remembered any of it at this point. The main things were to keep Taro away from him until he was past it. Make sure he ate, force feed him if necessary. Make him sleep, knock him out if necessary. Iruka had done that twice and he felt bad about it. The third night Naruto had slept on his own, leaning against the wall the window seat was situated between. Last but not least, keep talking to him. Get a reaction out of him. The sooner it happened the sooner he would be over it.

He had also been told to be aware of violent mood swings. It had happened during his first nervous breakdown. He would suddenly turn on whoever it was that was taking caring of him at the exact moment his visage changed. A twitching eye meant he was becoming angry and he was to stop whatever he was doing at the moment. This had happened on three separate occasions and Iruka had immediately let him be. The Chuunin sighed in irritation as he left to prepare a meal for a hungry Taro.

As he headed towards it, he recalled the few moments after Yukiko's departure.

_**Wednesday**_

Iruka smiled weakly at the woman and nodded in understanding. She had just finished explaining to him what he would need to do if Naruto fell apart when she left. She was saying her goodbyes to them now.

"But I don't want you to go, obasan!" Taro cried, clinging to the darkly clothed woman.

"I don't want me to go either, baby. But I have to. I wish I could stay with you, but I can't."

Taro sniffled and pulled away. "But you'll come back right?"

"Of course, honey. As soon as I am able I will come back. I promise."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?" he asked childishly.

"Really really," she replied, kissing him on the forehead.

He smiled sadly as she rose to turn to Naruto. She drew the blond into her arms and simply held him.

"Be strong," Iruka heard her whisper. "I know you can do this. Remember what you promised to do. I will hold you to that."

Iruka saw the blond nod to what she had said. He never knew what they had talked about, and he doubted he would be told anyways. When she drew back, Yukiko gently caressed his whiskered cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Be good," she said, probably talking to both _father_ and son. She smiled as she grabbed her backpack from where it lay on the floor and shoved her arms through it, pulling the straps over her shoulders. She stopped by the front door and turned. "Oh, and Iruka?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Remember the man things I told you. They are important."

"Right," the brunet replied with a quick nod. I won't forget."

Yukiko smiled and pulled the door open. "I'll be seeing you," she said quietly, stepping over the threshold and closing the door quietly behind her, a resounding click echoing through the quiet hallway.

Almost immediately, Iruka took Taro upstairs and to stay in his room until Iruka came back for him. The dark haired child obeyed without question. Iruka closed and locked the door before rushing back down to the first floor in time to watch Naruto launch himself at the front door and claw at it as if he were going to dig through the wooden slab.

The Chuunin rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the shaking blond, pinning his arms to his sides. He was sure that if Naruto could have made any noise at that point, it would probably be a loud keening sound. His mouth was certainly open to make the noise, but nothing connected with his vocal chords to express it aloud.

Iruka held the trembling blond as he futilely tried to escape the firm grasp. After a few moments, Naruto had given up, opting to instead whirl around and cling to the man who held him so comfortably within his loving embrace. The blond buried his face against shoulder, his mind desperately trying to think of what to do.

Iruka knew he wanted Yukiko to come back, but she would not. They both knew she was not going to return. She was long gone by now. Naruto knew this.

"It'll be alright," Iruka said soothingly, gently smoothing his hand over the blonds locks. "You'll see."

Naruto didn't respond. Yukiko had said this was the next part to him falling apart. He was shutting down for the time being. Slowly, Iruka led the unresponsive blond up to his room, pushing him gently down onto the bed and pulling the blankets out from underneath his body to cover him with them. Naruto had remained in his sleeping clothes. The Chuunin sighed sadly as he withdrew from the room. The first day, the blond would sleep most of it away. He was told to let him be and to not disturb him. Iruka was thankful the blond had been fed before she left.

He sighed as he closed the door, turning to go to Taro's room and let him out. He would tell Taro what he needed to know, and hope that he would understand. Upon opening the door, Taro stopped what he was doing and turned to the brunet.

"Is chichi going to be ok?"

Iruka smiled sadly and nodded. "He'll be fine. He just needs some time to adjust. He's taking it harder than I thought he would."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confusion crossing his face.

"For the next few days, I need you to stay away from him."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Your chichi isn't handling your obasan's leaving very well, and it may make him a little, unstable for awhile."

"Oh. I understand."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh. I saw it happen when someone from Taiyogakure died last year. The lady it happened to had always been so nice. She used to play with me chichi and obasan needed to be alone. Her husband died in combat and she didn't handle it very well. I haven't seen her since it happened."

"How is it that you're so smart and understanding?" Iruka said sheepishly. "Your chichi was the biggest airhead when he was a child."

Taro shrugged and laughed. "I don't know. But if you say I need to do it, I'll stay away from him until he's better. I don't like it, but chichi's been through a lot. You're going to help him right?"

"Of course I am," Iruka said with a smile, drawing the dark haired boy into a warm embrace. "Your chichi is like a son to me. I'd do anything for him."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I believe you," Taro said, wrapping his small arms around the brunets neck and hugging him tightly. Taro had found it exceedingly easy ton trust this man. He wasn't sure why, but he did. He made him feel safe. Just like his chichi did. Especially when he was being hugged by the older man.

"So, can I call you ojiisan?" Taro asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

Iruka stared at him for a moment before breaking into a small fit of laughter. "Only if you really want to." He had to admit, the child was to adorable to deny him anything. Well, almost anything anyways. "Come on," he said, rising with the child still in his arms. "Let's go down stairs and do something fun while chichi sleeps."

"Ok."

_**Saturday – Present – Naruto's room**_

Vacant blue eyes continued to stare through the glass to the outside world. Everything was falling apart again, and he couldn't take it. It was just like the last time she had left, only now he had Iruka instead of someone else taking care of him. He loved the Chuunin. He would trust him with his life. But he was not Yukiko. During the time he'd spent with her he'd come to rely heavily upon her to keep him going. A part of him had died the moment she closed the door. He wanted her to come back. He needed her to help him like she had done before.

He knew he had barely moved since Wednesday night after having woken up. He'd moved to the window and remained stationary. If it weren't for the rise and fall of his chest and the occasional blinking of his eyes, he knew Iruka would have thought him dead.

Inside his head he could hear the fox talking, trying to grab his attention, but he ignored him. He wanted to be left alone.

He never heard the knock on the front door, or the footsteps as they ascended to the second floor. He ignored the sound of the door being opened from the outside, the muffled voices becoming clearer. He never turned or acknowledge the presence of others as his gaze continued to focus on nothing in particular past the barrier of the glass. He heard his name being called, but he didn't respond.

"See what I mean?" Iruka said quietly, watching the unresponsive blond. The four present shinobi nodded. He had contacted them the previous day and informed them that Yukiko wanted them to help the blond. He had also told him who was not allowed to see him, Yukiko's orders of course which were reinforced by the Hokage. Hyuuga Neji had told him Lee had never been informed and had been on a mission as well at the same time as he and Shikamaru. Separate mission of course. Iruka asked him to inform him then when he could.

"So, he just sits there all day staring out through the window?"Hinata asked softly, pale eyes focused on the blond ignoring them.

"Yeah. Unless I'm helping him do something, he doesn't do anything."

"So what are we supposed to do to help him?"

"Well. Yukiko said either than making sure he ate and slept to just keep talking to him and try and get a reaction from him."

"And you've tried this?" Neji asked.

"Of course. But nothing I do or say changed anything."

Neji nodded and sighed in response.

"Listen. She also told me to be aware of sudden mood changes. If one of his eyes starts twitching, leave immediately. It'll mean he's become angry and he might attack. I haven't taken my chances as every time it happened I left. That's what she told me to do."

"What else?"

"That's the main thing, but if his eyes start looking up at the sky it means he's getting worse. If it happens, do whatever it takes to stop it."

"It happened before?"

"Yesterday morning. Sometime before I spoke to each of you."

"Is that it?"

"No, but everything else is minor and easy to recognize if it happens. Damn it. Look I have to go. Taro's in his room and there's plenty of food in the kitchen. I can trust you guys to take care of this right?"

"Of course, Umino-san," Neji said, the four nodding their heads in unison, including the normally lazy Nara who would have called the situation troublesome.

"Good." Iruka turned and quickly left. He would have stayed if he hadn't promised Kakashi something.

"What now?" Choji asked, his eyes focusing on his blond friend.

"We'll just talk to him," Hinata said, moving forward into the room. She stepped lightly towards the window seat, pale eyes looking at the blond before she took a seat at the opposite side of it.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," she said softly, smiling warmly at him. He didn't so much as even look at her, his gaze still focused on something outside. "We've missed you." She glanced at her cousin and her friends, tilting her head and beckoning them into the room.

Neji came first, moving to the window and standing beside his cousin, looking down at Naruto. "That's right," he said. "We've all missed you. You're leaving changed a lot of things."

Shikamaru mumbled the word troublesome under his breath before entering the room, seating himself on the floor against the wall on the other side of Naruto. "Yeah," he said. "It was rather troublesome."

Choji shrugged and entered the room behind them, moving to lean against the wall next to Shikamaru. "We're glad you're back," he said.

Naruto hadn't moved once or even indicated acknowledgment of their presence. Aside from blinking and breathing, he had remained perfectly still, vacant eyes remaining focused on whatever it was he seemed to be staring at so intently.

"Naruto-kun, please look at me," Hinata said.

He didn't. She had expected it. Given the little Iruka had told them, she knew it was going to be difficult. All four of them knew it would. She kept her gaze focused on his eyes, knowing she need to watched them as she had the best viewpoint. She would be able to alert the others if something was changing.

They sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke again.

"I heard Sasuke-kun's been holed up in his home for the past several days. Sakura-san said he hasn't come out once."

At the mention of Sakura's name, he visibly flinched, his body tensing. Hinata immediately stopped talking, taking the opportunity to look at her cousin. He nodded and no one said anything for several moments until they were sure Naruto wasn't go to do something. They could tell he'd relaxed somewhat.

But at the mention of Sasuke's name, or a few moments after anyways, Naruto's gaze started drifting upwards. Hinata noticed this and swore inside her head. Doing the only thing she could think to do, she quickly moved forward and wrapped her arms around the blond, holding him tightly against her. Naruto's body remained rigid at the sudden contact, his gaze stopping it's ascent.

_Hinata,_ he said to himself. _I can't do this. They don't understand. I need Yukiko here. I need her to be here for me. They don't understand that I can't do this without her._

"It'll be okay," Hinata was saying, lifting a hand and gently petting his hair.

_'No,'_ he said. '_Not unless she's here. It won't be okay unless she's here to help me. Why can't they see that? Why can't they understand that? She's the only one that can't help me.'_

"I know you want her to be here. Iruka-san told me. She can't be here, but we can. We want to help you, Naruto-kun. We want you to want us to help you. You mean so much to us," she said, her hand still stroking his hair.

_'I don't know,'_ he told himself. _'I don't know if you can help me. You don't know what it's been like. She made it more bearable for me, but I don't know if you can do the same. You don't know what it feels like to have your heart ripped in two in front of your eyes. How can you possibly understand?'_

Hinata just continued holding onto him, not saying anything more. She just hoped he would let them help him. He had to know that they were there for him. He needed to know that he could trust them.

"She's right," Neji said. "You do mean a lot to us. I know you think we can't help you, and that it's not going to be okay unless she's here. I understand that. But you need to trust us. We're here for you, and we want to help you in any way we can. You just need to believe in us."

Naruto turned his head, staring at Neji. '_Believe',_ he said softly in his head. '_She wanted me to do that, but I don't know if I can.'_ He lowered his head and looked away from him. '_I should. I know I should. I want to, but I don't know if I can do it. It's so hard though. They just don't know how much I need her. For four years she and Taro were all I had to keep me going. I don't know if they can do that for me.'_

_'Just believe in them,'_ another voice said.

_'Kyuubi?'_

_'Yes,'_ the fox replied. '_Can't you see how much they want to help you?'_

_'I do, but I just don't know if I can do it.'_

_'You have to,'_ he said calmly. '_She won't be back any time soon to help you. You know that as well as I do. Just let you're friends help you. They're all you have now. And Taro. You have to trust them, kit. You know this. You can't have her back. Not any time soon.'_

Naruto sighed and nodded slowly at the fox._ 'I know. I know all of this! It's just hard, you know? I don't like being somewhere without her. She helped bring me out of my depression when I left here. She was there for me. They weren't. They didn't see what I was like. She did!'_

Kyuubi laughed. '_No of course not, but that's because you've taken to hiding. You've got all of these walls surrounding you, no one can possibly get in. yo shut them all out because you're afraid. You're weak. Well, your mind is weak anyways. You figure that if you keep shutting yourself away like this, everything will go away and you can be alone. Not going to happen and you know it. You have to let the walls fall. You have to let yourself trust someone other than that woman and your son!'_

_'Don't say that!' _Naruto hissed. '_She's done so much for me, and you know all about it. When I left she was all I had! I felt like everyone had turned against me. Just like it's always been.'_

_'Naïve little fool,_ the fox growled. _You let yourself believe that because of the Uchiha bastard! At least these four care enough to be here for you now. I'd bet they would have been there for you before ha they been given the chance. Don't be so quick to judge when you know practically nothing about anything!'_

Naruto stared at the fox, eyes wide. '_How can you be so sure? How can you be so damn sure that they would have done anything before? For all I know they simply feel sorry for me. The demon boy with the broken heart.'_

_'You're so god damn lucky I can't touch you right now, otherwise I'd slap you. You may not notice the goings on around you, but I do. These four. I've seen how they look at you, like you're someone dear to them. Perhaps another sibling. The Hyuuga girl has long since gotten over her crush, but I'll be damned if she doesn't care. That girl loves you, as do the other three. You just won't let yourself see it because you keep pushing those walls back into place and pushing everyone away. It's god damn near miracle you let that Chuunin back into your life. Who knows what would happen if you hadn't huh? We both know you can't take care of yourself, much less your child. You need all the help you can get.'_

Naruto sniffed and nodded. He knew he was right. He just didn't want to admit it. Accepting their help would change everything. Walls would crumble and he would teeter on the edge of falling off. There would be no coming back should he fall. He would perish, and it would be the end of whatever was left of Uzumaki Naruto for good.

_- - - - - - - - - -_

**Dream**: So anyways... I'm tired.  
**Itachi**: Why?  
**Dream**: Early morning class at school. Six fucking thirty in the morning. I fucking hate it.  
**Sasuke**: So why are you taking it then?  
**Dream**: Because it's one of the General Education classes I need to take for my major.  
**Itachi**: Ah.  
**Dream**: They're all killing off my brain cells one at a time. Especially my creative writing class. I keep hitting road blocks when I try to write things for it. Fucking sucks. Hell that last assignment I practically pulled out of my ass.  
**Itachi**: Yeah I didn't need to hear that thanks.  
**Dream**: Ugh. Sorry. It's just frustrating.  
**Naruto**: It'll get better.  
**Dream**: God I hope so. -Crawls off to bed-  
**Itachi**: -Watches her go-  
**Sasuke**: So anyways... Since she obviously isn't going to torment us this time, so please review. It'll really make her happy. Her being frustrated and creatively drained isn't good for us.   
**Naruto**: -Nods and repeats Sasuke- Review please!  
**Sasuke**: Dobe. -Drags him off into another room-


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Children of Darkness  
**Author**: Dying Dreams  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Dream**: I'm such a lazy fuck.  
**Itachi**: Eh?  
**Dream**: It's been so fucking long since I last updated this, and I am so very sorry. Façade took over for awhile, but I promise I'm still working on this and TIMG. TIMG was giving me problems for awhile, but I finally got it out.  
**Itachi**: You could always ask for help?  
**Dream**: -Shakes her head- It's not that I don't what to do, it's just I'm getting frustrated with it.  
**Itachi**: Oh.  
**Dream**: So yeah. I'll try to start updating this one a lot more. If possible. Writer's block is a bitch. I was having issues with this chapter for the longest fucking time and it was totally pissing me off. Of course inspiration suddenly hit and here it is.

**Tia**: Possibly, but not likely. I doubt I'll do it that way.

**Nickles**: Ha ha it's okay. xD As long as at least one person reviews I'm totally happy.

**nm1716**: I hate seeing him sad too. Dx Maybe this chapter will lighten things up a bit? -Shrugs-

**Teania**: Nah I get it. xD I do this kinda stuff with characters on purpose though. But not to worry. I'll eventually get around to going into more detail with Yukiko when she comes back into the story. As for Taro, I've been thinking about it and I'll do that next chapter. He hasn't had much of an appearance in the story anyways, so it wasn't entirely necessary before, ya know? But with the skipping of days, it's simply because nothing worth noting actually happened, and I do it when I'm getting bored with the story and want to move it along a little more. I sometimes draw things out for way to long and end up screwing up with it. Mind you, if something happened that possibly is needed to be known, that's what nifty flashbacks are for because I'm to much of a lazy fuck to write out everything.

This is why I don't plan on becoming a professional writer . I haven't got the patience to actually think everything through down to all the little minor details, and then go back later to edit and revise everything seventy four times. This isn't to say I can't do it, I just don't want to. And in no way did I see that first part of your review as a flame. I love it when people are honest with me like that.

**SuChAbAKa**: Nyahaha. Fans are the smex. The more I have the happier the gnomes are. 

**kurai**: I'm glad you enjoy it so much. And I'll tell him. n-n

**Star Princess**: Usually yeah... well we can only hope. Although a little more help may be on the way... Yay. 

**envy hatake**: Thank you. n-n I agree that it sometimes is hard to find good stories. I've read many promising ones only to have them stop being updated. For shame. I'm known to have huge bouts of writer's block so updates after this chapter will come randomly when I get the time to write them seeing as I'm working on three of others at the moment as well. 

**ANGELBOY613**: So let me see if I have this right. You don't like my story, so instead of saying something useful you're just going to write a flame? Bravo, my dear. Bravo.

Of course I made it obvious, and I did everything I did for a specific reason. It seems to me that you don't get that Naruto did not **want** to see Sasuke again. Yes, Sasuke wanted to apologize when he had that short time to think and realize his mistake, and Tsunade certainly realized this when he came to her. Naruto is basically a replacement for her little brother, and she would have known that had she allowed Sasuke to go it only would have made things worse for the both of them. It left her with only bad decisions to make, and thus was the result of what happened.

Besides. I like screwing people over and fucking them up. Yukiko was Naruto's way out to get away from the sudden source of pain. A stranger to him yes, but this is just how things happened. As for Taro knowing there are things I have left out for a reason, and I never plan to mention how he ever knew it was him. I don't have to explain myself to anyone about how I do things because this is a fan fiction, and in the end it doesn't actually matter. As for the trust thing his feelings run far to deep at this point to really hate her for her actions. There would be no feasible point in completely losing trust in the one person that managed to help him even a little all because of a few incidents.

Next time you want to criticize an author's writing, **DO IT RIGHT**. You've gone out of your way to tell me you basically don't like my story, which basically makes this one huge flame because you didn't explain all that much to me. Yes. I blow things out of proportion, but I do that for a reason. It is the way it is because that's just how things are. You don't like it, fine. I don't really give a shit because it's not going to bother me. If anything I just found this rather amusing to glance over.

If you wanted to get across that you don't like my story, congratulations you succeeded. No one said you had to read it, and I wouldn't care if you didn't. You wouldn't be the first person to throw a hissy fit over what I do with my stories. I didn't write this for you, and I didn't write this for anyone else. I write because I want to, and the way I write is my own so unless I see reason to do so the way I do things will not be changed in this story. This is what I want to do with my story, and it's not going to change. I have left many things unexplained or not given a reason, but really I don't care. This is not going to ever become a published work, and as I know I will never be paid for this it still does not matter.

And in case you haven't noticed I don't like following the lines of logic because if I did that then why the fuck would I even be writing this? Get over yourself and stop reading my story if you don't like it so much. Anymore flames and I'll just get the fire extinguisher out.

**Warnings**: Be warned. I smashed Sasuke into the floor. He's totally OOC in this chapter. Cause really... he'd never do that.  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. The only things I own are the characters and places I create myself.

_**Bold/Italic**__ – _time changes/flashback

**Chapter 8**

_- - - - - - - - - -_

Naruto lifted his head, blue eyes staring at the glass that separated him from the outside world. They had left him alone for the time being, understanding his need for it. He knew they would be back soon, but the silence was welcoming. He needed the time to think, and was grateful the old fox wasn't bothering him. He had to weigh his options carefully.

Push his friends away and ensure his safety, or let them in and risk destruction. There would be no going back no matter what he chose, but he knew he had to make his decision and soon.

He was afraid though. Everything was moving and changing so fast. Spiraling out of his control. He brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he dropped his head into the small gap between his knees and chest. He didn't want to have to do this. He wanted Yukiko to be with him. Everything was always alright when she was around. She always made it better. She always knew what to do. But he didn't have her. She had left him here all alone.

He was being forced to cope, and he didn't like it. He knew though that he had no other choice.Yukiko wouldn't return to him for several months, but there was slim hope that these people could help him in some way.

He didn't want to do this without Yukiko, but he had to. For her sake, and for his child's sake, he would learn to cope.

Slowly, he pulled away from the window pain. He sat up straight for a moment before he twisted and dropped his feet down to the floor. He rose to unsteady feet and looked to the closed door. He sighed softly and dragged his feet towards it. He lifted his hand to the doorknob, grasped it, and twisted, pulling it open.

Naruto peeked cautiously out into the empty hall, his gaze drifting to the stares when he heard the voices floating up from the first floor.

He sighed again and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

With the same cautiousness, he moved along the wall towards the stairs, his fingers trailing along the wood paneling. He paused at the top of the stairs, looking down towards the bottom.

He slipped his hand from the wall to the wooden railing along the outside of the stair case. He wrapped his hand partially around the wooden bar slowly began his descent. His feet moved slowly, one foot sliding forward to drop to the stair below, the second following just as slowly after it.

The voices didn't stop as he made his way down. He looked along the hall before he turned and made his way towards the sound.

He had made his decision. He would let them try. He would let them try and risk falling farther than he ever had before. He paused just before the doorway, out of their line of sight. His hand twitched in anticipation. He didn't know if this was the right choice, but he had promised to try.

Slowly, he stepped forward into the opening, and the voices stopped. Five sets of eyes turned to him, but none move from where they sat in their seats.

Silently he turned and moved into the room. No one moved as Naruto made his way around the couch. He paused at the side, his eyes on the floor. His hesitation was only momentary before he continued around and stopped, and turned. Slowly he sat down on the cushion between Shikamaru and Neji. His gaze remained distant and his body move to the side, leaning sideways.

Beside him, Neji blinked as the blond fell onto his shoulder. He smiled faintly as he looked down at him. It seemed Naruto had made his choice. He turned his head and watched as Taro came forward and climbed into Naruto's lap, a smile on his small face.

Naruto tilted his head slightly and smiled down at his son. His wonderful, beautiful, intelligent son. Taro was his everything. He moved his arms and pulled the child against his chest, hugging him.

Hinata smiled at the blond. It seemed Naruto was willing to try for them. She was happy for that. It meant they had a fighting chance to make him happy again. She knew it would be the four them plus Iruka, and possibly Lee if the green clad Shinobi returned from his mission some time soon. She knew the enthusiastic man would want to help in any way he could.

They would make sure no one else ever hurt the blond again. To much had been done to him, but no more. They were all in complete agreement. They would protect Naruto. They would do what ever it took to help the blond and make him happy again.

If that meant pushing certain parties away, then so be it. They were not going to allow anything to happen.

This step had been big step for Naruto. They knew he didn't trust them just yet, but they would get there. They had to.

_-_

The next few days had remained blatantly uneventful. Aside from Naruto not spending all of his time in his room now, not much had happened.

The blond man would eat his meals with whoever was there at the time, and he would patiently listen to anything they had to say. If he had a response, he would write it down. Still Naruto see no reason to speak.

One of his meticulously created walls ensure he did not. He did not wish to anyways.

Four days after his decision, an inexplicable event occurred. Naruto had certainly not expected, and it was clear none of the others had either.

Standing outside the front door was none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself. When Iruka had answered the door after the first series of knock, to say he had been surprised would have been a vast understatement.

Mingled in with the surprise was a mixture of annoyance and anger. Both emotions directed at the Uchiha.

The teacher and the former ex-missing nin had stood staring at one another. The former with anger brewing within, and the latter giving off massive waves of shame, regret and depression. Iruka could see the emotions flashing through Sasuke's eyes, and he couldn't help but wonder why the foolish man would feel these things.

"What do you want?" Iruka demanded.

Sasuke knew. Sasuke knew very well that Umino Iruka was angry with him. He certain the man had learned the reason why Naruto had left, and he knew the man was most definitely angry with him for it. It was entirely his fault after all.

Sasuke bowed his head. "I... I came to see him," he replied quietly, his voice going almost unheard by the man.

Iruka frowned. "Is that so. Why should I let you in?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. God was this hard. "I was a fool," he replied quietly. "I fucked up. I hurt him more than I ever thought possible. I don't... I don't want him to hurt anymore. I have to make it right."

Iruka grunted softly. "You are still a fool, Sasuke."

Sasuke flinched slightly, but he did nothing to refute the claim. It was true.

"If he wishes to see you, then I will let you in. you will wait here."

Sasuke nodded, lifting his head slightly to watch as the door closed in front of him. God did he hope Naruto would let him in. he wanted to see the blond. He wanted to apologize to the blond. He wanted to make an ass out of himself just to get forgiveness from the man he loved most in the world. The man whom had bore him a beautiful child.

He wanted to make things right. He wanted Naruto to be happy again. He had to do something. He had to bring those real smiles back to Naruto's beautiful face. He would do anything to see those smiles again.

He didn't know how long he stood there, but it was blessing when Iruka beckoned him to come inside.

Sasuke followed as the man lead him down the main hallway, stopping at the doorway to a room.

When Iruka leaned forward to speak, he did not move. "Hurt him, and you will pay."

Sasuke swallowed the over the lump in his throat and quickly nodded. With that Iruka turned and walked away, disappearing into another room.

Hesitantly Sasuke moved into the doorway, peering into the well furnished room. Sitting on a long dark blue couch with his back to the door was none other than Naruto himself. Blond hair as messy as always.

The Uchiha took slow careful steps into the room. Naruto wasn't alone. Taro was with him. He could see the boy as he neared the back of the couch. The dark haired, blue eyed child was on the floor playing with a set of wooden blocks, building what he could only assume was a tower from the looks of it. He didn't really know, but that was the impression the slowly growing mound gave him.

He withheld a sigh and began to make his way around the couch. Movement stopped and he felt a single pair of blue eyes following his every move. Taro had stopped his play to watch his father move around to their side of the couch. Sasuke swallowed over another lump in his throat as he stood at the end of the couch, just beyond the armrest there.

He offered a small, weak smile to his son. Taro just shrugged and glanced at his chichiue.

Sasuke turned his head, his dark eyes falling on the unmoving blond sitting there on the middle cushion. He moved his hands in front of himself and wrung them together, squeezing the fingers of one hand before shifting to the other to repeat the short process.

Kami-sama this was so hard to do.

He knew he needed to move forward and do something. Say something. Anything. At a look from Taro, he edge forward, stopping somewhere near the middle of the first cushion on his side.

His entire plan had flown out the proverbial window as soon as he'd seen Naruto's face. He'd had it all laid out. Well, most of it anyways, but now he felt that it just wouldn't work.

Slowly, Sasuke sank to his knees, and bowed his head.

Only then did he get a look from Naruto, but from his position he didn't know it. he didn't see the blond's eyes widen in surprise and shock as he lowered himself, placing his hands on the ground and touching his forehead to the smooth wooden floor.

Naruto stared openly, mouth hanging slightly open a moment before snapping it shut, only to have it fall open again and give him the impression of a fish gasping for air. He frowned and snapped his mouth shut. He had to wonder what the Uchiha was even doing.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said quietly, not moving from where he was. "I'm sorry for everything I did, and I know I can't expect you to forgive me. I just... I'm an idiot. At the time I just... I was so confused and I couldn't even believe what you were telling me. I didn't even thing it was possible, and I was a fool for reacting like I did.

"I never meant to drive you away. I never meant to hurt you, and ruin everything we had. I'm not going to ask you to forgive me because I know I don't deserve it. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you. I never realized what the repercussions of my actions would be.

"I just... I know I want to do something to make things better, but only if you'll let me. I won't do anything you don't want, and if you want me out of your life just tell me now. I'll never bother you again."

Sasuke was silent then, his body still in that curled position on the floor, his forearms pressed to the wooden floor. His knees were starting to hurt, but he couldn't move just yet.

Naruto stared down at him, trying to ignore the fox.

"_You shouldn't trust him,"_ Kyuubi spoke. _"He's probably lying."_

"Shut up," _Naruto growled. "_I didn't ask you."

Kyuubi chuckled. _"It doesn't matter. Just don't trust him."_

Naruto didn't respond to him. He just ignored him, and stared down at the back of Sasuke's head. The man he loved, the man who'd broken his heart was here. On his knees. Not asking to be forgiven, but asking for a chance to redeem himself.

He didn't know what he should do. He didn't know if he should give Sasuke that chance. He wasn't ready to make that kind of decision. Not yet. He'd let his friends, some of them anyways, back into his life, but he wasn't ready to accept Sasuke. That pain from three years ago was still there, and it hurt to think about it. he wanted to believe Sasuke. He wanted to trust him again, but it was to hard now.

He once would have done anything to have Sasuke back in his life, but a few hurtful words had sent him spiraling into a depression he would never be able to pull himself out of on his own. He had decided long ago that no one could truly help him, and he didn't think he deserved to be helped. To be saved. It just didn't matter anymore.

He looked away from Sasuke, his hands curled tightly together in his lap. He didn't know what to do. He was at a loss.

"Chichiue," Taro said suddenly, climbing into Naruto's lap as he moved the large hands out of his way.

Naruto blinked and looked down at his son. His hands held in the small ones of his son he couldn't say anything to him.

"Chichiue I think you should give him a chance," Taro said.

Naruto blinked and stared at his son. He watched as Taro looked over his shoulder and down at the man still on the floor.

"Yuki-obasan said she doesn't want you to be sad anymore, and that the only one who can help you is otosan. I want chichiue to be happy."

Naruto just continued to stare at the dark haired child that looked so much like Sasuke sometimes.

"Otosan promised he wouldn't hurt you again. He said he wants you to be happy again, too," Taro continued, smiling up at his chichiue. "I won't let him hurt you again. I promise."

Naruto looked away, and only turned back when small hands were on his cheeks. Taro shouldn't be protecting him. It should be the other way around, shouldn't it? He was the parent, so why was Taro saying these things to him? Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't open them and lowered his head slightly before lifting it back up. He felt Taro slide off his lap, and he didn't see what the boy did next.

When Taro's feet touched the floor, he turned around and crouched down in front of Sasuke, poking the top of his head with a small finger. Sasuke's head shot up and he stared at the child.

Taro just smiled and pointed to the hallway, and he watched as Sasuke sluggishly got to his feet. Taro followed him out into the hallway and pushed him towards the front door out of Naruto's hearing.

Softly he spoke to his other father. "Chichiue has agreed to give you a chance," he said.

Sasuke blinked and stared dumbly. "Really?" he whispered.

Taro nodded. "Yes. I know you want chichiue to be happy, and I know you want to try. You only get one chance though."

Before now Sasuke had had no idea a child could talk so seriously. Much less a three year old.

"I want chichiue to be happy again, and if Yuki-obasan says that you're the only one who can do it then find. You have to promise though."

Sasuke knelt down in front of him. "Anything. Anything you want."

"You have to promise to do anything to make him happy. Promise you won't ever hurt him. Promise you won't leave."

Sasuke nodded. "I promise. I swear I'll do anything to make your chichiue happy. No matter what it takes."

Taro nodded. "Good. I still don't like you though."

Sasuke shrugged. "For now I don't think it matters. What matters though is that maybe I can finally correct my mistake. Fix what I broke."

Taro just nodded again. "Okay. You can go home now. Come back tomorrow, okay?"

Sasuke smiled faintly. "Yeah. Okay then." As he stood and prepared to go, he turned back and look down at Taro. "Thank you, Taro."

Taro just smiled, and Sasuke left, the door clicking shut behind him. When the man was gone, Taro raced back to the room and jumped into his chichiue's lap. He smiled up at Naruto as his chichiue smiled weakly back at him.

"Otosan promised. I don't like him, but otosan promised he won't hurt you. He said he'd make you happy again. I won't let him make you sad. I promise, chichiue. I promise."

Naruto could help but pull his naive child into a hug, wrapping his arms around his small body and holding him to his chest. Taro didn't know. Taro couldn't possibly understand. Naruto would never be happy again. Sasuke could try all he liked. They could all try, but Naruto would never again know happiness. For now he was simply content to live for his child. When Taro no longer needed him, he would go.

_-_

"For the seven thousandth time, Aki, **yes**, we are going the right way. For fuck's sake you can be such an annoying ass sometimes."

"Oh well forgive me your highness," Aki snapped, pushing dark red hair out of her equally dark red eyes. "It's not my fault you have no sense of direction. Who the hell elected you navigator anyways? Huh, Sayeko?"

"Oh like you could read a map?" Sayeko replied sarcastically. "You would have gotten lost as soon as we left the damn village. Fucking idiot."

"Oh fuck you," Aki snarled, scooping up a rock off the ground and chucking it at Sayeko's head.

The elder, taller woman simply stepped to the side and avoided it. "I don't see why you had to come along anyways. Chikako, Amaye and I would have been enough."

Aki rolled her eyes and looked over at the other two. Chikako with her pale blue hair falling into her own eyes was doing her best to ignore the two she deemed the idiots of the group. Ahead of them Amaye had long since stopped paying attention. The dark haired woman always knew where they were going, so the map had seemed pretty useless. It was probably only given to them because their ever loving leader had thought it would be funny.

They were one of few elite squads from Taiyogakure, and they had been given a very simple task. Make sure the blond Yukiko-sama adored so much did not fall into a deep depression. It was good they were not in a time of war, or this would have been a bad idea. A small village like theirs couldn't afford to send them out for menial tasks during such times.

It was fortunate though that they knew the shortest routes in which they could return to their home should they be needed. They could return home from any known village or location. All they had to do was look to the sky.

Their village wasn't named for the sun for nothing after all. As the stars would guide the sailor, the sun would as such guide them. It was their own beacon of hope in the darker times, for it was the sun that gave life to all. Without it, they would be nothing.

The hitai-ate the four women wore upon their brows bore an image in resemblance to their beloved sun. A small circle etched into the metal, wavy lines connected to every space the circle provided. Some might have called it ornate, but to those who wore this symbol proudly upon them would say it did little justice to the real thing. No outside would ever understand how the image had been done so perfectly and exact on every band, but to those who knew it was simply an amusing tale they would tell no other.

Amaye kept her mask in place. Always a quiet, reserved woman. She allowed to see what she looked like beneath the red cloth she used to cover her face. She had her reasons for letting few see anything but her eyes, for underneath all that silky material only her dark blue-gray eyes could be seen. Not even her three comrades had ever seen it in its entirety, and they had known each other as children. She was a secretive woman. They knew that of the four women it was she the blond like best.

Chikako was similar to Amaye in that she kept her secrets to herself, but where Amaye was quiet Chikako could be quite talkative. Unlike Amaye, she proudly showed her face to the world. A scar ran from her right temple, barely grazing her right eye as it passed over the bridge of her nose, continued through the middle of her left cheek and end just under her jaw. She had gained the scar as a Chuunin during an A-Rank mission. The tale was long, and the memory of it stayed locked away. She rarely told others how she had gotten it, as it was never anyone's business.

Aki for all her intelligence, was quite possibly one of the most annoying people the other three had ever met in their entire lives. She had a quick wit, and a sharp tongue. Though it seemed these escaped her when she became enraged. Aki was a talented shinobi, a Master of Genjutsu. She like Chikako had nothing to hide. Only what her uniform hid did she not show, but she was not ashamed of the scars she bore. Even the largest that decorated her left leg. It was her proof to herself that she was a fearless warrior, and would die to protect her village.

Sayeko was perhaps the calmest of the four, the most level headed. The only one who seemed to ever successfully enrage her was Aki. The younger Shinobi constantly grated on her nerves when she lost her temper, and the two were prone to bickering. Even during fights when they had need to concentrate on their enemy instead of each other. The scars that crossed her back were her proof of such carelessness, but she had learned to efficiently multi-task. Argue with Aki and fight her enemy. She was still wounded, but she had learned to avoid obtaining much larger wounds.

"We will arrive at night fall," Amaye said as she pushed herself to the next tree limb. "Dispose of the map, Sayeko. I tire of your games."

"Hai," Sayeko replied, tearing the map to pieces and letting them flutter away in the win. The shreds of paper would disintegrate in the coming rain. Indistinguishable lumps in the mud.

"Chikako, give me the scroll," Amaye voiced, leaping to another thick tree limb. Behind her the blue haired woman increased her pace to become even with her, pulling the scroll from a pocket in her dark orange vest, handing it to her leader. She fell back into line as Amaye took and pocketed the scroll in her own vest. It was she who would present the missive to the Hokage. It was she who would greet the blond and his child when they found them.

Amaye couldn't wait.

_- - - - - - - - - -_

**Dream**: Before anyone gets their panties in a twist, these four are **supporting** characters. They play only a minor part in the bigger scheme of things. I've told you on of their purposes for being there, but I won't disclose anything just yet. That must wait so be patient.  
**Itachi**: Tell me.  
**Dream**:No.  
**Itachi**:Why not?  
**Dream**: Because I don't want to. Now go away.**  
Itachi**: You never tell me anything.  
**Dream**: Sure I do.  
**Itachi**: Tch. Liar. Do they at least get to torment Sasuke? I believe he needs it.  
**Dream**: Why of course my dear! I believe we'll leave that to Aki though. She may be more adept at such a task.  
**Itachi**: Well at least someone's doing it. I am wondering though. Am I even going to be in this story?  
**Dream**: Not likely. I don't think I'll be able to find a way to work you in. I can try though if that makes you feel any better.  
**Itachi**: -Sighs- I suppose it's better than nothing.  
**Dream**: Indeed. Now then. Review faithful monkeys! I mean reviewers... yes. That's it. I do so love hearing your opinions. So please let me know what you think, and I apologize for the long wait.

(1) **Aki - **"Autumn; bright'"  
(2) **Chikako -** "Child of wisdom"  
(3) **Amaye** **- **"Night rain"  
(4) **Sayeko - **"Serene child "


End file.
